PAUSADA La mia Bella donna
by lou5858
Summary: Será que Bella e Edward conseguirão passar pelas diferenças, rancores, decepções e mágoas para enfrentar um presente e futuro juntos? OOC, AU, AH.
1. Remorso e decepção

**Remorso e decepção**

- Gaaah! Tira essa mulher daqui, Jasper! – rosnei, puxando as extremidades do meu cabelo completamente frustrado.

Eu não fazia ideia de quem era essa infeliz que tem um marido que não fode bem; ou por que diabos ela detestou tanto a minha _insalata di pollo_; o motivo do meu _paillard_ de _fettucinne_ ao molho branco e _filet mignon_ ter retornado para a cozinha sob fortes críticas de não estar no ponto ou porque diabos ela chegou a provar o _tiramisù_.

- Ela é importante, Edward... tenta se acalmar, cara. Você não tem todos esses prêmios de culinária nas suas costas a troco de nada.

Jasper era, definitivamente, uma das pessoas mais racionais que já conheci. Notar que precisou apelar para os meus prêmios de uma maneira tão descarada só significava que eu estava parecendo mesmo uma _vadiazinha mimada_ que nunca recebeu críticas na vida.

Respirei fundo ajeitando meu avental de cintura, enquanto retirava a panela com o molho de tomate seco do forno.

- O que ela quer? – perguntei com uma voz forçosamente tranquila enquanto despejava o molho vermelho por cima do talharim.

Jasper, meu amigo e sócio, me olhou por longos segundos tentando identificar a iminência de uma explosão minha.

Suspirei resignado, enquanto jogava a colher de pau na pia. Apoiei as mãos na bancada de mármore e relaxei o pescoço, sentindo-o estalar.

- Caramba, Edward. Está tudo bem, cara? – Jasper perguntou em um tom realmente preocupado.

- Está. Quer dizer, mais ou menos.

- O que é?

- Parece que tudo resolveu dar errado, cara. Alice está lá em casa, - reclamei e recebi uma gargalhada em resposta, - e ela nem deu previsão de quanto tempo vai ficar!

- Se quiser ela pode ir lá para casa. – ele comentou abertamente, sem fazer questão alguma de esconder o _apreço_ que sentia por minha irmã caçula. Meu olhar irritado só serviu de combustível para que gargalhasse ainda mais alto.

Eles tinham um relacionamento antigo. Ano passado terminaram o namoro - que durou quase quatro anos -, e ele não fazia nenhuma questão de superar a minha irmã. Segundo Alice o momento não era certo, mas eventualmente eles iriam casar. Era como se tivessem nascido um para o outro. Aparentemente ele não só acredita nessa afirmativa, como segurava firmemente nela.

- E pra completar minha mãe, nada sutilmente devo acrescentar, sugeriu que passássemos a virada de ano juntos. Aqui em Nova Iorque. – falei a última frase por entre os dentes porque se tinha algo que me certificava, religiosamente todos os anos, era de passar o natal com a minha família em Forks para que no Ano Novo pudesse ter a minha liberdade. – E como vou negar isso a _minha_ mãe?

- Não vai. – Jasper sugeriu de forma tranquila.

- Vá se fuder!

Ele sorriu largamente enquanto afrouxava o colarinho da sua gravata. Quando decidi construir minha vida, Jasper não só me apoiou moralmente, como financeiramente. Não era comum vê-lo passeando pelo _La mia Bella donna_, mas ultimamente – com os nossos números em queda – ele resolveu checar mais de perto o restaurante. Especialmente porque tinha um _MBA_ em _Business_.

- Por que mesmo ela é importante? – perguntei quando voltei a me sentir calmo. Recordava-me dele ter citado a importância da cliente insatisfeita, mas não consegui lembrar-me do motivo.

Jasper arregalou os olhos enquanto me fitava intensamente.

- A cliente, sua mãe ou Alice? – perguntou realmente com dúvidas.

- A cliente. – respondi revirando os olhos.

- Filha do chefe de polícia de Washington. – ele sussurrou com um sorriso malandro nos lábios. Jasper apoiou as costas na parede, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e cruzou os pés no calcanhar. A posição só me deu vontade de socá-lo.

Como diabos ele conseguia ficar tão relaxado com alguma _madame_ reclamando que a comida do _meu_ restaurante estava ruim quando eu torrava dentro dessa cozinha dando o melhor de mim só para depois ouvir descasos?

Acho fascinante quando a comida está ruim e ninguém hesita a me chamar, mas quando está realmente boa não ouço um só elogio!

- Ela poderia ser a filha do presidente! – reclamei e seu sorriso apenas aumentou, de maneira irritante, devo acrescentar.

- O pai dela é filho de italiano com americana. –comentou como se isso fosse algo relevante.

- Meu senhor, Jasper! Ela podia ser descendente direta dos Fenícios!

Ele gargalhou alto.

- Professora de literatura européia da NYU com enfoque em literatura inglesa.

- Que fosse a reitora! – contrapus petulantemente.

- Morou em Forks durante a década de 1980 e 1990. – ele disse com um tom de voz irritantemente implicante, enquanto eu sentia a porra do meu coração disparar na minha caixa toráxica.

Limpei as mãos, agora suadas, no avental enquanto pigarreava de maneira nervosa.

- Pais separados. Mãe em Phoenix. Pai em Washington DC. Criada pela tia.

Eu sabia _quem_ era a pessoa que ele estava falando. Lógico que eu sabia. Flashes de crianças brincando, fotos de uma beldade de cabelos castanho em barcos velejando, lugares paradisíacos ou históricos invadiram minha mente.

Seus sorrisos eram completamente forçados para a câmera, mas o brilho contido naquelas imensidões castanhas - que nem as lentes de uma máquina eram capazes de deturpar - fizeram meus lábios entortarem para cima, em uma expressão de contentamento.

- Bella? – perguntei com a voz falha. – Bella Swan? – meus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto o coração continuava a bombear o sangue de maneira frenética. – Não é possível. – sussurrei essa última parte completamente descrente que ela tivesse voltado a me procurar.

- Cheque com seus olhos, Tomé. – gargalhei alto com a comparação com o apóstolo de Jesus que era incrédulo. Eu sou ateu e Jasper – sempre que possível – arruma alguma maneira para me envolver com algo religioso, visto que também é ateu, mas diferentemente de mim, estudou para virar padre. Jasper Withlock que um dia frequentou o _seminário_, hoje não vê a hora de enfiar sua pica na minha irmãzinha. _Nem fudendo._

E sim. Fiz jus ao apelido e fui checar pela janela pequena da porta da cozinha.

- Para de ser viado. Ela pediu pra te ver de qualquer forma! Vá lá.

- Pediu? – perguntei imediatamente fazendo-o gargalhar mais alto.

- Se você é o _Chef_, então sim... Não Masen! Ela não pediu para ver o Edward. – respondeu antes que eu tivesse chance de vocalizar a pergunta que brotou em minha cabeça desde o momento que percebi que Bella estava no meu restaurante.

- Ela não sabe que o Edward é o _Chef_?

- Pare de falar de você na terceira pessoa. E não, não sabe. Acho que não, pelo menos... Use isso ao seu favor; ela está na mesa 17.

Subitamente a vadiazinha que detestou as minhas comidas deixou de ser vadia. Se Bella não apreciou o que cozinhei, significava que algo estava errado. _Muito_ errado.

Retirei o avental sujo e me certifiquei que o _dólmã _estava limpo antes de fazer meu caminho para a mesa do canto, só depois de receber umas palavras de encorajamento como: _Vá pegá-la, Bull!_ E eu gargalhei ainda mais alto quando notei que Jasper trocou o originário '_tigers_', por '_bull_', o mascote dos _Longhorns_, seu time de _baseball_ do Texas.

Com uma confiança que não me era falha, fui caminhando na direção da beldade - que se o mundo conspirar ao meu favor, ainda era morena -, enquanto cumprimentava alguns clientes.

Quando passei pela adega de mostruário fitei o _Asti_ e decidi que nada melhor do que um espumante de Piemonte bastante doce para acalmar os ânimos de alguém que, certamente, me receberia com pedradas.

Bella e eu fomos inseparáveis até entrarmos na adolescência, quando eu me tornei popular no colégio e ela apenas a _nerd_ que sentava na primeira cadeira, usava óculos e vivia com o nariz enfiado em um livro.

Eu me arrependi amargamente de ter me afastado dela a partir da primeira lágrima que deixou escorrer na minha frente.

**15 anos antes**

_- Edward, por favor! – a voz suave dela suplicou e Edward respirou fundo._

_- Como você entrou aqui,_cabeçuda_? – o menino perguntou com desdém enfatizando o apelido que seus amigos e ele deram a ela._

_Isabella Swan era bastante magra e a desproporcionalidade da cabeça com o corpo miúdo era algo gritante. Com 13 anos as meninas começam a desenvolver seu corpo, mas isso não apareceu tão cedo em sua vida. Seu corpo começou a se formar quando ela tinha quase 15 anos._

_Seu amigo - ou _antigo_ amigo - ao contrário dos meninos que começam a encorpar pouco mais tarde do que as mulheres, entregando-se ao esporte com 12 anos, conseguiu chegar aos 14 um corpo ligeiramente definido. Pelo menos o suficiente para fazer com que as meninas da sua idade, procurassem-no, e não os mais velhos._

_- S-sua mãe... – ela respondeu tentando engolir o choro. A dor de ouvir palavras tão ofensivas de alguém que há uns meses atrás ainda era seu melhor amigo só fazia o buraco em seu peito aumentar._

_Bella sentia-se tão sozinha sem sua mãe – que se mudara para Phoenix com seu novo marido -, seu pai que morava em Washington DC - do outro lado dos EUA como novo Chefe de polícia - e agora sem seu melhor amigo. Sua tia Esme Platt era suficientemente carinhosa para garantir que Isabella não entrasse em depressão, mas era como se a sua vida depois que Edward Masen virou popular tivesse tornado-se cinza. Era para eles serem amigos para sempre, afinal de contas._

_- Ela te deixou entrar? - perguntou e Bella concordou entusiasmada ao ouvir seu amigo voltar a se dirigir a ela tão gentilmente. - Legal! Estou deixando você sair. – ele completou e não fez questão nenhuma de esconder o sorriso em seu rosto. Edward só conseguia pensar em como seus amigos teriam inveja da maneira que ele tratou a_cabeçuda.

_- Edward! Caramba! – ela disse batendo com o pé no chão e puxando seus cabelos. – Droga! Nós éramos amigos. Por que você está me machucando tanto? O que eu te fiz? – a insegurança na menina era algo palpável. Seu coração doía quando ouvia qualquer comentário malicioso, mas vindo dos lábios do seu melhor amigo a dor subia desde a barriga até a garganta. Era uma pressão tão grande, mas tão grande que a vontade que ela tinha era de gritar e chorar até que todo aquele peso fosse embora pra assim poder voltar a respirar._

_- Faça o favor de não repetir isso em público. – ele retrucou com escárnio. – Todos temos um segredo escondido embaixo do tapete._

_- Edward... – ela soluçou, invocando todas as suas forças para não chorar. Não na frente dele._

_-_Swan. _Rá! Engraçado como o mundo é. Está mais para patinho feio do que para cisne, Isabella. A diferença é que você não vai desabrochar. Agora me faça o favor e vá embora._

_- Edward. Por... quê?_

_- Vai embora. – ele disse por entre os dentes. – aproveite a minha bondade de deixar que saia pela porta, porque a vontade que eu tenho é de te jogar pela janela._

_Isso foi suficiente para derrubar as barreiras da menina. Ela era só uma garotinha, afinal de contas. E então lágrimas grossas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. O desespero era tanto que seus olhos doíam, tamanha a pressão em seu globo ocular. Ela estava sufocando. Sua garganta, cada vez mais fechada, nada fazia para ajudar na passagem de ar. E ela fez a única coisa que pensou naquele momento. _Correr_._

_Bella Swan era conhecida por ser uma das pessoas mais desastradas da_Forks High School_, sua escola, e por isso não foi tão surpreendente que ela tropeçasse naquele momento._

_Edward ofegou e ameaçou levantar da sua cama para ajudá-la quando ouviu um lamurio baixinho vindo da menina branquinha, mas logo optou contra isso e, ao contrário do que pensava fazer, gargalhou alto e forte com o objetivo de humilhá-la ainda mais. Perceber que ele quase ajudou sua pequena amiga a levantar-se do chão foi praticamente um chute certeiro em suas bolas. Ele podia imaginar perfeitamente James implicando com ambos. E ele não queria isso; não quando disputava por uma vaga no time de futebol americano da escola para o ano seguinte._

_Foi por isso que ele decidiu ignorar o aperto no peito quando notou as penas finas e cobertas por uma jeans surrada tremerem quando Isabella terminou de se levantar do chão. De cabeça baixa e sem voltar a olhar para Edward, ela saiu. Essa fora a gota d'água pra ela. Depois deste dia nunca mais dirigira uma palavra ao menino que pouco menos de seis meses atrás considerava seu melhor amigo._

_Isabella nunca se formou em Forks HS. Ela optou por mudar-se para a casa de seu pai e lá completar o ensino médio._

_Até o fatídico dia que ela resolveu conhecer o seu restaurante - mais de uma década após o ocorrido -, Edward e Bella não voltaram a ser ver pessoalmente. _

~*~

Minhas pernas estavam ligeiramente trêmulas, enquanto eu fazia o caminho para o salão principal, que me levaria ao fim do restaurante onde ficava a mesa 17. Meu coração disparou no peito enquanto eu observada a iluminação do ambiente.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes até que me percebi parado na mesma posição, então, sem pensar nas conseqüências ou nos xingamentos que ouviria, fiz meu caminho de volta para a cozinha. Com o peito pesado e as costas ardendo.

Pela primeira vez em anos voltei a sentir o amargo gosto do arrependimento, e isso porque eu nem tinha visto _mia Bella ragazza_, como seu pai e eu a chamávamos e que se ainda estivesse na minha vida seria chamada de _mia bella donna_; porque a verdade é que desde o dia da minha descoberta do seu perfil no _facebook_ e vi suas fotos, não existia nada mais que eu pensasse exceto que a _cabeçuda _ou_ o patinho feio_, definitivamente virara o cisne - _Swan_.

- O que está fazendo aqui, cara? – Jasper perguntou enquanto me empurrava pelo peito, para fora da cozinha.

- Me escondendo.

- Vai embora daqui, Edward. Isabella está te esperando.

- Ela está esperando o _Chef_. Eu posso fingir que estou ausente e mandar Mike no meu lugar. – afirmei procurando pelo cabelo loiro do gerente.

- Eu já disse que o _Chef_ estava na casa e que apareceria em poucos minutos. – ele disse por entre os dentes.

- Jasper. Eu. Não. Vou. – disse pausadamente.

- Ok. Mande Michael então.

- Sim. É isso que vou fazer. – concordei enquanto depositava a garrafa em cima do balcão.

Procurei por pouco tempo e assim que o vi fui à sua direção. Ele estava perto da porta, conversando com o _maître_.

- Mike. – chamei. Ele virou o rosto na minha direção e balançou a cabeça. – Preciso falar com você.

- Claro. – afirmou vindo na minha direção.

- A senhora da mesa 17 pediu para falar como _Chef_, mas estou impossibilitado no momento. Vá lá e certifique-se que está tudo bem. Ela devolveu três pratos. Faça tudo o que ela quiser, certo? Ela é uma cliente importante.

- Sim chefe. – Mike brincou. Eu dei um tapa fraco em seu ombro e voltei para a cozinha.

- Você vai mesmo deixar o Michael atender Isabella? A _sua_ Isabella? – Jasper perguntou em um tom descrente.

- Ela está longe de ser minha. E obrigado por isso, Withlock.

- Disponha... – ele respondeu com um sorrisinho tão escroto que senti minhas mãos fecharem-se num punho.

- Vai se fuder.

- De novo, Edward? Precisando aprender xingamentos novos?

- Chupa a minha rola. – retruquei petulantemente, tentando esconder o sorriso do rosto.

- Mas nem em um milhão de anos. Prefiro voltar ao seminário.

Ambos rimos durante alguns segundos até que sua fisionomia voltou a ficar séria.

- Edward...

- Eu sei.

- Não. Você não faz ideia do que está fazendo.

- Eu sei, Jasper. Eu sei.

- O que você sabe?

- Eu sei que eu deveria estar falando com ela.

- E por quê?

- Porque eu já fiz merda demais no passado.

- Não, Edward! Não não não. – ele disse frustrado.

- O que é?

- Michael!

- O que tem?

- Como o que tem Edward? Você come merda?

- Ei! Quer parar de agressão, seu estúpido? – falei sério. Jasper olhou apologeticamente.

- Edward... Entenda uma coisa. Michael Newton é sinônimo para mulherengo.

- Eu não estou preocupado com ele, Jasper. Mike sabe se portar em ambiente de trabalho. – respondi normalmente, enquanto misturava a calda de morango no forno.

- Não? – Jasper perguntou. Virei meu rosto e notei uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas, formando uma fisionomia de questionamento.

- Não.

- Certeza que não tá sentindo uma pontada, nah esqueça isso, uma puta facada de ciúme?

- Eu não tenho motivos para isso.

- Edward... – chamou em um tom paternal.

Bufei alto, larguei a colher dentro da pia e me virei completamente para encará-lo.

- Mexa isso, Angela. – comandei a uma das minhas funcionárias. – Entenda uma coisa, Jasper, Isabella Swan não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro. Eu não estou nem um pouco confortável de enfrentá-la sabendo que ela pode causar um escândalo na porra do meu restaurante e terminar de fuder com a nossa imagem.

O problema maior da nossa clientela ter caído tanto tem nome e sobrenome: Jacob Black.

Ou pelo menos essa era uma grande suposição. É por isso que ele foi colocado – forçadamente – de férias, enquanto nós esperávamos a poeira baixar para que pudéssemos investigar o problema pouco mais a fundo.

Eu não queria demiti-lo sem ter a certeza que o desvio do nosso dinheiro foi dele, porque além de ser uma pessoa íntegra e um amigo de infância, Jasper e eu também desconfiávamos do James, o homem que cuidava da contabilidade do restaurante.

Jacob Black também nasceu em Forks, mais especificamente em La Push, uma reserva indígena que fica nos arredores do lugar que mais chove nos Estados Unidos. Ele, Bella e eu crescemos juntos. Lógico que minha convivência com ela era muito maior e mais intensa porque além de morarmos perto, estudávamos na mesma escola e fazíamos a maioria de nossas aulas juntos. Jake, por ser nativo, preferia estudar na escola da reserva. E, dessa forma, naturalmente criando uma certa distancia de nós dois.

Bella era muito mais próxima dele do que eu. Nunca consegui compreender o porquê, mas nunca me preocupei com essa situação. Ela sempre estava ao meu lado quando eu precisava e sempre escolheu a mim em seu lugar, isso, pelo menos, até o incidente.

Foi só depois que Bella deixou Forks para mudar-se para a casa do seu pai que percebi a real falta que _mia bella ragazza_ me fazia. Jacob passou meses sem dirigir uma só palavra a mim, mas eventualmente nós nos encontramos, trocamos fortes e violentos socos, passamos mais alguns meses sem nos falar e enfim, retomamos a amizade quando Sam Uley tentou machucar Rachel, sua irmã que tinha acabado de voltar da Califórnia para visitar sua família.

**12 anos antes**

_- Corta essa, James! – Edward falou, socando o braço do amigo. – Ela não quer. – acrescentou tentando fazer o imbecil que considerava como amigo soltar Lauren._

_- Não quer... Edward, Laurenzinha está piscando pra mim, se é que me entende._

_- Nojento James! Guarda os seus pensamentos sujos pra você._

_- O que? Vai dizer que não gostou _dela_? – a sobrancelha do loiro estava levantada, criando uma fisionomia sugestiva. Lauren tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, enquanto fingia bater na mão do James que apertava sua bunda._

_- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – o garoto respondeu a provocação do amigo, igualmente sugestivo, enquanto deixava seus olhos caírem sobre o corpo da garota. _

_Lauren era o que poderia ser considerado como gostosa e Edward jamais seria capaz de esquecer do ménage que ela e Jéssica optaram fazer com ele. Ou do boquete que ela tem feito nele, atrás dos banheiros todas as quintas feiras. _

_Jéssica, por outro lado, não era muito de ficar dando lhe prazer. Edward desconfiava que ela nutrisse sentimentos românticos por ele, porque hora ou outra a percebia olhando-o por baixo dos cílios, ou tocando os dedos da mão calejada do rapaz com os seus, ou até mesmo sussurrando em seu ouvido... Estranha, ele considerava, mas enquanto atendesse seus telefonemas quando quisesse fuder, poderia deixá-la se afundar na paixãozinha besta. Ele sabia que não iriam juntos a lugar algum mesmo._

_Edward entrou na SUV que James pegou do pai dele e quando estava devidamente fechada acendeu o baseado de maconha que estava em seu bolso. Pouco tempo depois o carro já estava com tanta gente e com tanta fumaça que optou por sair. Alguém tinha que vigiar as redondezas, afinal de contas._

_Os garotos estavam numa parte um tanto quanto deserta de Port Angeles. Foi uma rua que ficou conhecida por ser o ponto de encontro de vândalos. Depois de muitos anos sem que a polícia encontrasse evidencias do boato, as buscas pararam, mas as histórias, que hoje os garotos vivenciavam, continuam na mente de cada morador. E outro ponto importante para a falta de movimentação daquela rua era a sua localização. Não só ficava numa parte ruim e perigosa, como para entrar lá tinha que passar por diversos becos. _

_Edward suspirou enquanto dobrava o joelho e encostava seu pé na roda do carro. Acendeu um cigarro e deu uma longa tragada, sentindo seu peito inchar e um alivio imediato tomar seu corpo._

_Fechou os olhos imaginando o fim desse ano que tinha sido um completo desastre. Seu último ano na escola. Graças a Deus conseguiria sair dessa merda de lugar, dessa bosta de escola e dessa vida escrota – era o mantra que se repetia na cabeça perturbada do adolescente. Finalmente ele poderia viver sua vida, poderia retirar a máscara que por tantos anos usou e voltar a ser ele mesmo. _

_Ser alguém diferente por tanto tempo acabou nublando a forma de se auto-compreender. Edward acreditava que sua personalidade arruaceira era apenas fachada, mas a verdade é que esta era a única que ele conhecia. Ou pelo menos desde que _ela_ foi embora. _

_A lembrança do dia que a '_bella ragazza'_ falou com ele pela última vez o perseguia como praga. As imagens não existiam, na verdade, a lembrança era só feita de sensações. Nojo, pena e por último repulsa. Esta, por outro lado, era apenas pela sua atitude. Quando finalmente percebeu o que realmente queria já era tarde demais, Bella já havia ido embora, Jacob não mais falava com ele e seus pais sempre tinham um olhar carregado de críticas quando estavam consigo. _

_Já era tarde demais._

_E foi com isso em mente que viveu os últimos três anos da sua vida. O fato que Bella não voltaria, Jacob não o perdoaria por ter feito-a ir embora e que seus pais não mais o olhavam como antes, eram suficientes para manter sua aparência e continuar conquistando seus boquetes, sexos e drogas quando e onde quisesse._

_- Ei! – uma voz masculina gritou do outro lado da rua, chamando a atenção do Edward. Como em um impulso, jogou seu cigarro no chão, pisou nele e bateu no vidro da SUV, enquanto forçava sua vista para enxergar quem estava falando._

_Jéssica saiu do carro rapidamente e se prostou ao seu lado._

_- O que é? – murmurou esfregando os braços. Ele passou o braço por trás da sua cintura e segurou em seu quadril. Notou, pelo canto dos olhos, ela sorrir suavemente, enquanto olhava para o chão._

_- Não sei, Jess. Só ouvi umas coisas estranhas. – explicou tentando observar o que estava acontecendo._

_- Onde? – ela perguntou colando-se mais a ele._

_- Ali do outro lado da rua. – ele apontou._

_- Eu não estou vendo nada. – ela esclareceu._

_- É... eu também não estou. Foi só uma voz, mas ninguém apareceu. Vi uma silhueta, mas voltou a sumir._

_- Você tá falando sério? – ela tencionou ao lado do rapaz, que apertou seu quadril tentando passar segurança._

_- Não deve ser nada, relaxa. _

_- Eu não sei se consigo._

_- Jess. Para de bobeira. Vem cá. – urgiu trazendo seu corpo pra frente do dele._

_- Edward... – ela enrolou uma mecha do seu cabelo no dedo fino. Ele a pegou e colocou atrás da orelha dela._

_Jéssica soltou um suspiro embaraçosamente ridículo e ele lutou contra a gargalhada. As mãos femininas foram para o peito masculino e o acariciaram. Em seguida elas subiram, parando atrás do pescoço dele. Jéssica começou a acariciar os cabelos da sua nunca, enquanto seu olhar titubeava entre a boca e os olhos de Edward. _

_- Jéssica. – ele avisou retirando seus braços de cima dele._

_- Eu sei. – ela reclamou, enquanto voltava a ficar ao seu lado na SUV. – Posso te fazer só uma pergunta? _

_- Lógico, mas eu posso escolher não responder._

_- Por que essa regra de não beijar na boca? _

_Ele suspirou completamente irritado. A lembrança dos lábios _dela_ tocando os dele quando tinham apenas 12 e 13 anos o atingiu de uma maneira violenta. Bella foi a única mulher que o beijou e isso aconteceu porque ambos estavam muito curiosos para entender o frisson que as pessoas da idade deles tanto comentavam._

_Foi esquisito e nada romântico. Depois deste aconteceram mais dois porque ela insistia saber beijar antes de tentar com um menino de verdade. Aparentemente ele não era um menino de verdade. Isabella disse que ele se encaixava na categoria de 'melhor amigo' e, dessa forma, ignorar o sexo do 'amigo' era natural. Edward conseguia compreender, especialmente porque a sua amiga magrela e de joelhos largos não tinha nenhum apelo sexual._

_Ele não se apaixonou por ela, ou o contrário. Foram alguns beijos trocados e nada mais._

_Ele queria guardar essa memória só para eles dois e seus lábios 'selados' era a forma de fazê-la. Era por isso que tudo era permitido no sexo, menos apagar a lembrança dos lábios _dela_ nos dele._

_- Intimidade demais. – respondeu simplesmente._

_- Edward. Intimidade? – ela perguntou incrédula. _

_Ele riu coçando sua cabeça. Sabia exatamente o que ela estava falando. _

_- É. Beijo na boca é algo muito pessoal._

_- E sexo não? – seus olhos estavam arregalados._

_- Talvez para meninas decentes como você, ele seja. Mas para caras como eu, não é. – respondeu da forma mais suave que conseguiu, enquanto apertava a ponta do nariz dela entre seus dedos._

_Jéssica era uma menina decente. O fato dela já ter transado com ele de todas as formas imagináveis não fazia dela uma piranha como Lauren, que a essa altura já deveria estar no terceiro orgasmo com James – mesmo com a SUV abarrotada de pessoas. Jéssica só se entregava para Edward. E por mais estranho e errado que fosse, fazia isso porque estava apaixonada. Ele não se sentia culpado porque nunca mentiu ou a enganou, ela sabia que ele gostava do corpo dela, ou de conversar, mas não havia nada, romanticamente falando, que o prendesse à ela._

_- Um dia você ainda vai parar de pensar assim. – ela encostou sua cabeça no braço dele que, delicadamente, apoiou o seu atrás dos ombros dela, fazendo-a se aconchegar mais._

_- Prometo deixar você saber._

_- É sério, Edward. Não estou falando que vai ser comigo nem nada do tipo, só estou querendo dizer que um dia você vai estar tão alucinadamente apaixonado por alguém que, às vezes, um simples roçar de lábios vai, sei lá, clarear seus dias nublados. – ela riu com essa última parte e ele bufou, mas trouxe seu corpo mais para junto do dele._

_Jéssica era incrível. Mesmo passando por tudo o que ele a fazia passar, ficava do seu lado e ainda conseguia enxergar – não completamente, é claro – pela sua fachada de bad boy. Ela sabia que ele queria se sentir apaixonado, mas que não conseguia, e ainda assim ficava junto dele._

_- Já tem acompanhante para o baile de formatura, Jess? – Edward perguntou fazendo-a tencionar._

_- Eu fui convidada pelo Mike, mas... eu... não sei se vou com ele._

_- Não sabe?_

_- Não._

_- Por quê?_

_- Pedi um tempo para pensar._

_- Pra que? – ela o olhou irritada. Jéssica estava esperando por um convite dele, e assim que ele entendeu o que ela queria sorriu, novamente apertando seu nariz entre o polegar e indicador. Ela corou suavemente, nada perto de como Bella costumava corar, e olhou para baixo. – Me acompanha? – Edward murmurou._

_O sorriso que ela o lançou foi suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir de volta._

_- Não espere nada, ok? – perguntou sentindo-se um cachorro por dar-lhe esperanças. Ela fez um bico exagerado._

_- Nem uma foda gostosa na _limousine_? – ela perguntou com a voz infantil, ansiosa e brincalhona._

_- Esqueça a _limousine_, mas sim. Posso te fuder gostoso. – Edward respondeu e gargalhou alto quando ela socou seu peito._

_E então ouviram um grito feminino agoniado na mesma direção que o masculino foi anteriormente ouvido._

_- Merda. Vai para dentro do carro, Jéssica. – ordenou, enquanto começava a correr na direção da voz. – E chama James e os outros. _

_Em pouquíssimo tempo Rachel – a irmão de Jacob – estava nos braços da Jéssica, chorando copiosamente, enquanto James, Mike e Edward socavam Sam Uley porque ele tentou forçar-se à ela._

_Os dias que passaram depois do incidente praticamente voaram. Mas o da formatura, que coincidiu com a visita de Jacob à casa do Edward, finalmente aconteceu._

_Detalhes e conversas a parte, os dois voltaram a ser amigos. O nativo confidenciou que mantinha contato semanal com Bella e estavam marcando de passar as próximas férias juntos em Washington e agradeceu por ter ajudado sua irmã._

_Edward fingiu que não ligava nem para o agradecimento, nem para o fato que Bella ainda estava na vida do seu amigo; mas a verdade é que seu coração esmigalhou completamente com a dura lembrança da sua existência._

_~*~_

- Você devia parar de tentar entender o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas, Edward. Por mais que acredite nisso, você não é nenhum leitor de mentes. Então vire homem, vá até ela, beije seus pés se isso for necessário pra ela te desculpar, mas _faça_ alguma coisa.

- Eu-

- Não, Edward. Ela veio até o seu restaurante. Meu deus, Bella esteve fora dos Estados Unidos pelos últimos 6 anos! É uma oportunidade de ouro! – Jasper racionalizou, jogando direto em meu rosto o fato que nos últimos anos ela deixou o seu país para viver na Europa estudando.

- Jasper... – suspirei. – Eu não...

- Não nada. Se você não for eu vou trazê-la até aqui.

- Quantos anos você tem? Dez?

- É pegar ou largar.

- Vá tomar no meio do seu cú. – bufei.

Sem olhar para Jasper, que sem dúvida alguma estaria com um sorriso arrogante no rosto, peguei o espumante que tinha deixado na bancada, preenchi a vasilha de gelo com o mesmo e repousei a garrafa dentro dela. Em seguida retirei uma taça de cristal do seu suporte e, com os objetos em mãos fiz o meu caminho até ela.

As costas do Mike tapavam quem quer que estivesse sentada na mesa 17.

Eu conseguia ver claramente os movimentos dos seus ombros, quase como se ele estivesse gargalhando e, subitamente, imaginei que não existisse nada que pudesse ser engraçado.

Acelerei meus passos e quando me aproximei mais da mesa ouvi algo que remexeu todos os meus órgãos, congelou a minha barriga e me deu uma sensação nostálgica absurda. A risada _dela._

Não era a risada que _eu_ estava acostumado a ouvir, mas ainda assim era inconfundível.

Não havia nada educado ou contido na gargalhada exagerada da Bella que eu tanto ouvi. Ou nada suave com os roncos que dava pelo nariz quando buscava ar. Mas o som era tão feminino e puro que só a lembrança da verdadeira risada dela me fazia sorrir.

- Eu assumo a partir daqui, Newton. – expliquei cutucando suas costas. Mike olhou por cima dos ombros com um sorriso ainda no rosto e concordou com a cabeça. Ele ainda estava na frente dela, impossibilitando, desta forma, que Bella me visse.

- Foi um prazer, Isabella. – ele disse dando um aceno suave com a cabeça e, depois de pedir licença, se retirou.

Bella estava olhando para a toalha extremamente branca da mesa. Suas mãos estavam esticadas ao lado do prato limpo, enquanto seus dedos tamborilavam alguma melodia que eu desconhecia.

Ela parecia estar tranquila. _Irritantemente_ tranquila, enquanto eu sentia meu corpo inteiro passar por um turbilhão de emoções ao passo que meus olhos reconheciam um corpo nada familiar. Nenhuma foto que vi dela era capaz de reproduzir a grandiosidade da mulher que estava prostrada à minha frente.

Segurei a garrafa mais forte na mão, enquanto observava seu rosto tingir-se de rubro. Era quase como se ela soubesse que eu estava observando-a, mas, por mais deselegante que isso fosse, simplesmente não conseguia achar forças para parar a ação dos meus olhos. Ela estava tão bonita.

Seu cabelo, antes só castanho, agora era tingido com algumas mechas avermelhadas. Tão naturais que eu não era capaz de dizer se seu cabelo foi pintado ou se ele apenas mudou desde sua infância. Eles estavam soltos. Suas antigas ondulações foram transformadas em cachos grossos que cobriam todo seu ombro.

Seu pescoço era esquio e reto. O rosto ainda era fino, mas sem nenhum traço infantil. O nariz continuava delicadamente pequeno e arrebitado, suas bochechas eram magras, as sobrancelhas finas e a boca... Por Deus! Ela tinha metade do seu lábio inferior entre os dentes - o que só me dava vontade se substituir os seus, pelos meus. Sua boca parecia ser grossa e extremamente carnuda. O lábio superior, aparentemente mais fino que o inferior, estava enrugado.

E eu sorri, lembrando perfeitamente desse hábito de morder os lábios que ela tinha quando estava tensa.

- Bel...Isabella? – murmurei sentindo minha garganta travar.

Ela estremeceu visivelmente e demorou alguns segundos para olhar na minha direção, mas quando ela o fez, quem estremeceu a olhos vivos fui eu.

Seus olhos ainda tinham a mesma coloração. Castanho. Eu só precisava me aproximar pra ver se a linha que envolvia sua íris ainda era acinzentada ou se os pontinhos amarelos e verdes ainda existiam dentro daquela imensidão âmbar.

E foi exatamente isso que fiz. Como se meu corpo não mais tivesse autocontrole, me inclinei na sua direção. Os olhos amendoados dela se arregalaram e ela se afastou, fazendo-me acordar do transe.

- S-sinto muito. – gaguejei.

Ela apenas piscou os olhos várias vezes seguida, quase como se estivesse esperando a minha imagem – projetada na sua frente – desaparecer.

Então eu sorri.

Ela encarou minha boca por alguns segundos até que suas bochechas atingiram um tom tão escarlate que refletiu no seu pescoço.

Meu Deus, Bella estava absolutamente _maravilhosa_.

O vestido branco de alça fina que moldava seu corpo me deixava em brasas. O cinto preto preso abaixo dos seios fartos e escondidos pelo tecido só me dava vontade de arrancar aquela roupa ofensiva e jogá-la em cima da mesa, enquanto eu a possuiria de todas as formas que a minha mente podre pudesse imaginar.

Paralisei quando ouvi um pigarrear feminino então, tentativamente, voltei a levar meus olhos ao seu rosto. Ela tinha uma sobrancelha erguida e um olhar irritado.

- Sinto muito... – me desculpei sorrindo. Ela não correspondeu ao sorriso, mas seu rosto, que tinha voltado à cor normal, começou a enrubescer.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, novamente pigarreando, mas dessa vez não era para chamar a minha atenção porque ela olhava para todas as direções, menos a minha.

Muito tempo passou sem nenhum de nós falar nada.

- Disseram que você pediu para ver o _Chef_. – ela concordou com a cabeça, enquanto dobrava e desdobrava o guardanapo de pano. - Estou aqui. – tentei engatar a conversa.

- Posso perceber. – ela retrucou seca e eu me questionei se fazia alguma ideia da minha identidade. Subitamente o simples fato que ela podia não se lembrar de mim trouxe-me sensações horríveis. Ao contrário do alívio – que qualquer pessoa que agiu com ela da maneira que eu fiz, deveria desejar –, senti rejeição.

- Não lem-

- Vamos aos fatos. – ela me interrompeu. – A maionese da _insalata_ não está no ponto, o _paillard_ está mole demais e seu _tiramisù_ está duro. Existe algo na sua cozinha que valha a pena ser comido?

Ela não faz ideia do que está falando.

Comecei a sentir meu sangue esquentar dentro de mim enquanto olhava para a cabeça de Isabella. Minha respiração acelerou ao mesmo tempo que estreitei meus olhos.

Com violência repousei a garrafa de espumante na mesa, recebendo, em resposta, um ofego e o tilintar dos talheres chocando-se com o prato.

- Façamos o seguinte, senhorita, - disse por entre os dentes com um tom de voz irritado. – fique com essa garrafa de _Asti_ e a conta é cortesia da casa.

- Nada suficientemente bom produzido por você? – ela perguntou com uma voz implicantemente doce.

- Por que você não vem visitar a minha cozinha quando o restaurante estiver um pouco mais vazio? – perguntei tentando soar o mais calmo, profissional e casual possível.

A verdade é que eu não sabia se queria esganá-la pela maneira bruta que ofendeu as minhas habilidades, ou se queria abraçá-la porque a saudade da minha melhor amiga de infância era sufocante ou ainda, se queria esfregar nossos corpos nus procurando pelo alívio que meu pau semi-duro estava buscando.

- Tenha um bom dia. – respondeu levantando-se da mesa, ainda sem me olhar.

Observei - estagnado na mesma posição - Isabella caminhar na direção do cabide com o vestido flutuando ao redor do seu corpo. Suas canelas estavam descobertas e a pele clara que ficava a mostra me deu uma imagem mental maravilhosa. Eram as mesmas pernas 'abraçando' a minha cintura enquanto eu me perdia dentro do seu corpo.

Fitei cada movimento desde seus passos até a maneira como ela envolvia o sobretudo longo em volta de si. Ou como suas mãos delicadas trabalhavam no cinto do agasalho.

Presenciei, com nostalgia e desejo, aquela mulher maravilhosa enrolar um grosso cachecol no pescoço fino e elegante e puxá-lo para cobrir seus lábios e nariz, enquanto ela se preparava para enfrentar a bruta neve típica de Nova Iorque.

E foi com pesar que dei um adeus - silencioso e sem gestos - à mulher que me faz sentir caçado pelo meu passado quando ela cruzou as portas de mogno que ornavam a entrada do _La mia Bella donna_.

* * *

_Traduções e explicações:_

_Insalata di pollo_ - salada de frango (em italiano).

_Paillard _- o nome do prato feito com talharim, molho branco e file mignon bastante batido pra ser muito fino.

_Tiramisù_ - um doce feito de café expresso, biscoito de champagne, queijo mascarpone e rum (mt bom, devo acrescentar).

_La mia bella ragazza_ - a minha linda menina. (italiano)

_La mia bella donna_ - a minha linda mulher (não no sentido de esposa, ja que em italiano, esposa é moglie. (italiano)

_Swan _- Cisne (inglês)

* * *

_É isso... Esse foi o primeiro capítulo de uma fic que possuirá cinco. (capa pode ser encontrada no meu perfil ou no meu blog)_

_Primeiro de tudo... Preciso agradecer à Cella E.S por ter betado maravilhosamente bem e de uma maneira tão fofa que me deu vontade de apertar! Muuuito obrigada, tchu!_

_Gordo, senti falta dos seus dedos nesse meu capítulo! =/ continue me amando que eu continuarei te amando, ok?_

_Pra quem ainda não sabe, _La mia Bella donna_ está participando de um projeto de fanfics e eu vou precisar DEMAIS da ajuda de vocês, ok?_

_Pra começar, nós temos uma comunidade no orkut. Eu adoraria poder contar com a presença de vocês ( __www . orkut . com . br/Main#Community?cmm=95987773__ ) retirem os espaços. Lá vocês vão encontrar os links das demais fics participantes, o perfil das outras autoras e algumas informações adicionais! ;)_

_Agora... eu REALMENTE preciso dos comentários; mas não só por ser importante para a colocação da fic no Projeto, mas porque queria a opinião de vocês._

_O que acharam da ideia dos flashbacks?_

_E a Bella? Acham que ela não se lembra mesmo do Edward? Já faz mais de uma década que eles não se encontram, e bom... ele mudou MUITO desde quando tinha 14 anos, não é?_

_E por último, mas não menos importante. Qual é a comida favoita de vocês e qual é a que melhor cozinham?_

_Beijos, comentem e fiquem comigo!^^_

_Lou._


	2. Dualidade

**Dualidade**

_**Bella Swan**_

Estava gargalhando alto de algo que Michael Newton, o gerente do La mia Bella donna tinha acabado de dizer sobre a _Gourmet_, revista de culinária na qual, por acaso, eu trabalhava. Ele dizia que estava extremamente aliviado por saber que eu não era nenhuma crítica gastronômica porque se fosse, o restaurante e ele estariam 'ferrados'. Gargalhei alto da má sorte que ele deu ao fazer essa admissão à uma critica da exata revista mencionada.

Engoli a resposta sarcástica porque ele, apesar de não possuir filtro verbal algum, definitivamente era engraçado e serviu bem o propósito de distrair minha mente ao fato que não veria Edward.

Não saberia dizer a sensação que corria dentro de mim. Desde o momento que Michael disse que o _Chef_ não estava disponível eu senti um alívio enorme por não ter que encontrá-lo. Os últimos anos da minha vida foram basicamente dessa forma: eu era jogada em situações que nos deixaria próximos pelo destino e me desdobraria para não encontrá-lo. Não estava preparada há quinze anos e definitivamente não estou agora.

Saber que teria que fazer a crítica ao restaurante que ele trabalhava e que o pobre Michael não fazia ideia só me fez rir. Alto.

Era bem verdade que a comida deixava muito a desejar, especialmente por fazer parte de um restaurante que se propunha a fazer culinária italiana; mas faria questão de elucidar na crítica que o restaurante tem uma equipe muito bem preparada e bastante agradável, fora que a ambientação do local é extremamente confortável.

- Eu assumo a partir daqui, Newton. - a voz era grave, mas extremamente baixa. Virei meu rosto para ver quem estava falando, porem Michael ainda estava na minha frente; e com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Foi um prazer, Isabella. – sorriu e depois de cumprimentar-me com um manear de pediu licença e se retirou.

Fiquei perdida nos padrões das linhas da toalha que revestia a mesa enquanto tamborilava com meus dedos algo sem sentido. Fechei os olhos quando um calor subiu desde o meu peito até rosto, enquanto um formigamento não tão estranho começou a subir na junção das minhas pernas e logo se espalhou para o resto do corpo; e naquele momento sabia que era Edward ao meu lado.

Senti essa mesma sensação algumas vezes ao longo da minha vida; e todas direcionadas à algum momento específico que o envolvesse. Não era tesão, amor ou paixão. Era _nervosismo_, da espécie mais bruta e violenta.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, plantando lembranças boas na cabeça para relaxar meu corpo já calejado. Eu nunca estaria preparada para enfrentar Edward Cullen, especialmente depois de descobrir que ele tinha o hábito de atualizar-se na minha vida através do _f__acebook_. Jacob cansou de me falar esse tipo de coisa, mas eu nunca acreditei, até o momento que Alice – a irmã mais nova do Edward – me encontrou em um bar perto da _5th Avenue _e me contou com entusiasmo grande parte dos pontos turísticos que já visitei, enfatizando que morria de 'inveja boa' da minha vida viajada. Quando a questionei sobre isso, ela corou e desconversou, mas depois de vários Cosmos e algumas doses de tequila admitiu que seu irmão guardava uma pasta só com fotos minhas em seu computador. Dizer que ouvir aquilo foi uma das maiores surpresas que já tive na vida seria eufemismo. Nunca sequer acharia que Edward Cullen teria um nível tão alto de esquisitice dentro de si.

É obvio que ouvir aquilo me afetou. Na verdade, ouvir que qualquer pessoa, com exceção do meu pai e Jake, mantinham fotos minhas seria um tanto quanto assustador.

Já vi algumas fotos do Edward sim, não vou negar. Já cheguei inclusive a ver dois vídeos dele na Itália tentando falar com um grupo de mulheres. Jasper, que conheci no dia que reencontrei Alice, estava presente em ambos os vídeos e em diversas fotos; estava claro, pra mim, que eles eram bastante próximos.

- Bel...Isabella? – ouvi-o falar numa voz baixa, quase como num murmúrio.

Chutei meu corpo por ter estremecido com o susto que sua voz gerou, ao tirar-me de sopetão dos meus devaneios e esperei a respiração regularizar para conseguir virar meu rosto para sua direção.

Não conseguia decidir se queria vê-lo porque a curiosidade era enorme ou se queria sumir deste estabelecimento e certificar-me pelo resto da vida que ele não ficaria a um quilômetro próximo de mim.

Quando me senti segura, virei o rosto na direção dele e me impressionei por não sentir absolutamente _nada_. Meus olhos escanearam seu rosto e sim, ele definitivamente tinha se transformado em um homem muito bem aparentado.

Seu maxilar era angular e extremamente reto, os cabelos do mesmo tom castanho avermelhado estavam, fora de hábito, bastante bagunçados; o nariz era fino e reto, os lábios eram quase do mesmo tamanho – o inferior pouco mais protuberante do que o superior -, e seus olhos continham o mesmo tom esverdeado, mas um pouco mais escuro do que minha mente invocava quando tentava lembrar dele. Debaixo das orbes esmeraldas havia grandes manchas roxas, quase como se ele tivesse passado a noite em claro ou levado um soco no nariz.

Quando parei de fazer minha análise, percebi que seus olhos estavam grudados nos meus. Perfurando, penetrando e _reconhecendo_. Lentamente, quase como se não tivesse noção do que estava fazendo, inclinou-se na minha direção. Franzi as sobrancelhas em questionamento até sentir-me desconfortável com sua súbita aproximação.

Não. Não Edward Cullen. Ele não tinha direito algum para se aproximar de mim dessa forma. Lógico que nenhum pensamento vingativo passava pela minha mente há pelo menos dez anos, mas isso não significa que a mágoa ainda não existisse no meu coração. Foi demais ouvir do meu melhor amigo como ele me detestava e me queria fora da sua vida. Especialmente quando esse melhor amigo em questão era seu _primeiro amor_.

Ele gaguejou quando afastei nossos rostos, mas suas palavras distantes foram perdidas pelos meus ouvidos, enquanto uma lembrança bastante parecida atingia minha mente avassaladoramente.

**16 anos antes**

_- Edward! – a menina bateu o pé no chão como se para provar seu ponto. – O que custa?_

_- Eu não quero Bella, mas que coisa chata. – ele respondeu petulantemente._

_- Todo mundo está falando sobre isso... – ela suspirou._

_- E daí? - Ele simplesmente não conseguia se interessar no assunto quando estava prestes a passar de fase no _Virtua Racing_, seu mais novo jogo do _Sega Genesis 32X_._

_- Eu só queria saber como é, sabe? É chato ser excluída das conversas. – ela explicou._

_Ele a olhou cético. _

_- Você sempre senta comigo no almoço, Bella. E eu não converso com você sobre isso. – ele murmurou sem dar muita atenção._

_- Droga, Edward! Larga esse vício e presta atenção no que estou falando._

_Edward demorou alguns segundos para se manifestar. A fase era difícil e as curvas muito fechadas, mas assim que o carro passou por uma reta, ele pausou o jogo e lançou um olhar que ficava entre irritação e tédio._

_- Abra seu coração, querida Bellinha. – o escárnio não foi mal interpretado por ela, que apenas estreitou seus olhos, levantou o queixo e prostrou uma posição de ataque._

_- Você quer que eu fale? – ofegou com olhos arregalados._

_- Eu não sei ler mentes. – ele bufou. – Então sim, fale._

_- Edward. – reclamou, prolongando o 'ard' num tom chorão. – você sabe o que eu quero._

_Ele apenas sorriu concordando com a cabeça. O garoto estava divertindo-se demais com o desconforto da sua amiga, que estava completamente vermelha. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazê-la passar já que o jogo teve que ser pausado. Edward estava tão ansioso para jogar seu videogame que acordou sua mãe adotiva assim que o céu clareou no sábado pela manhã. _

_Esme certificava-se de manter o jogo fora do alcance do pré-adolescente porque simplesmente sabia que se ele tivesse acesso ao presente que Carlisle lhe dera pelo seu boletim alto, provavelmente teria uma queda considerável nas suas notas. Então a política era essa, videogame liberado nos Cullen só a partir de sexta feira depois da aula até domingo antes do sol se pôr._

_E agora Isabella estava tirando cinco minutos do seu precioso tempo com o Saga!_

_- Hm... talvez queira _muito_ ouvir você dizer. – ele disse de um jeito prepotente sabendo que ela iria ceder. – Implorar, talvez? – piscou o olho._

_- Você é um idiota. _

_- E...?_

_- E que eu quero saber como é ser beijada. – ela cuspiu as palavras como se fossem venenosas, enquanto deixava seu cabelo cascatear para esconder __*****__seu__*** **__o__rosto ruborizado._

_- Ahan. E onde eu entro nessa história_**?**_._

_- Ué, Edward. – ela disse incrédula. – Você é tão idiota assim? Não dá pra beijar sozinha! _

_- Oh sim, eu sei. – o rosnado que ele ouviu dela foi suficiente para fazê-lo gargalhar. Ele estava apreciando demais isso tudo._

_- Será que dá pra você enfiar a língua na minha boca, Edward querido? – e ele ofegou com a maneira que ela foi direta, mas depois do choque gargalhou tão alto que teve que curvar seu corpo e apoiar as mãos nos joelhos. – Você está gostando demais disso tudo, não é? – ela percebeu._

_- Você não faz ideia. – ele disse entre risadas._

_Isabella estava decidida então. Com três passos cruzou a distância entre os dois, agachou até ficar na altura dele e chocou seus lábios._

_- Ow! – o som foi imediato e a mão do Edward subiu para seus lábios acariciando-os. – Isso foi um beijo ou uma tentativa de me derrubar, Bella? – ele tentou brincar, mas o beicinho discreto que surgiu nos lábios dela fez seu coração apertar._

_- Vem cá. – ele murmurou, passando a língua no seu lábio inferior que ainda pulsava de dor. Bella o olhou insegura e manteve sua posição agachada no chão. – Bella. – o tom do menino era firme. _

_Ela ajoelhou no chão e sentou nos calcanhares. Ele soltou o suspiro, enquanto meneava a cabeça e inclinou-se na sua direção._

_Bella assustou-se com a aproximação e quase que inconscientemente inclinou-se para longe dele. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender ao certo o que estava acontecendo._

_- S-sinto muito. – ela murmurou sentindo seu rosto corar._

_- Tudo bem, Bella._

_- Tudo bem?_

_- Lógico. Você queria isso, a gente faz quando você quiser. – ela o olhou atônita, sem saber como responder. Ele estava quase voltando ao videogame quando ouviu a voz baixa dela._

_- Você fala como se soubesse o que está fazendo._

_- Talvez eu saiba. – e o sorriso torto estava presente no seu rosto._

_Bella ofegou, olhando-o incrédula._

_- Você já beijou? – ela perguntou e ele apenas sorriu. – Edward! – exclamou tapando sua boca com suas mãos. – Não acredito. – murmurou entre os dedos. _

_Ele rolou os olhos, fazendo pouco caso da surpresa dela. Claro que ele nunca tinha beijado, mas Bella nunca saberia disso._

_- Vou tentar mais uma vez. – esclareceu, segundos antes de voltar a se inclinar na direção dela._

_Bella ficou parada e quando os lábios dele tocaram os dela, nada foi sentido, exceto o calor e maciez de ambas as bocas._

_Ela virou, tentativamente, a cabeça para a direita, mas nada mudou._

_Ele abriu seus lábios e tomou o superior dela entre os seus. Era tímido, esquisito, e mais uma vez nada foi sentido._

_A menina aproveitou para tomar o inferior dele entre os seus e depois de algum tempo passou suavemente sua língua sobre a pele macia e suave._

_Edward segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e afastou._

_- Sentiu alguma coisa? _

_- Não. – ela respondeu desapontada, enquanto limpava seu rosto. – Só a sua baba nojenta._

_- Beijos devem ser babados, Isabella. Por isso chama 'beijo de língua'. _

_- Eca. – e o nojo estava evidente em sua fisionomia._

_Edward rolou os olhos pensando em como sua amiga definitivamente não tinha experiência alguma no assunto, sem lembrar-se que ele, tampouco._

_- Talvez devemos tentar de novo._

_- Ok. – ela cedeu sem muito esforço._

_E tentar eles fizeram. No próximo beijo eles tiveram um tímido roçar de línguas e ele acariciou o rosto dela, ao passo que ela enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos sedosos dele._

_Depois de alguns minutos sem muito sucesso no quesito 'sentir algo especial no beijo', eles decidiram abandonar a tarefa – por hora – e ocuparem-se com coisas mais importantes. Ela foi ler na cama dele e ele tentar fechar a fase do videogame._

Encarei Edward por alguns segundo tentando decidir o que fazer até que seus lábios curvaram-se no mesmo sorriso torto que ele lançou-me tantas vezes durante a infância. Era tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo desafiador.

Meus olhos fitaram os lábios vermelhos e voluptuosos que demoraram para aprender a dar um beijo de verdade e foi inevitável recordar do nosso último beijo. Então eu corei, porque definitivamente naquele eu 'senti' o que era tanto comentado. Senti meu rosto enrubescer eFechei os olhos, desejando sumir do mundo e depois de alguns segundo_s_, quando os abri fiquei chocada como os olhos fixos no tímido decote do meu vestido, e seus lábios estavam semi-abertos deixando uma respiração ofegante passar.

Mas o que diabos ele pensava que estava fazendo?

Sentei mais reto na cadeira e pigarreei, urgindo a sua atenção ao meu rosto, não aos meus seios.

Ele se desculpou assim que notou minha expressão nada agradada e sorriu; senti vontade de socá-lo porque de todos os momentos para proferir essas palavras, este era o escolhido. _Pro_ _inferno com suas desculpas, Edward Cullen!_

Estava tentando colocar minha raiva em cheque. Isso era trabalho, não minha vida pessoal. Não vim aqui buscar Edward Cullen, mas sim avaliar as comidas do Chef do _La mia Bella donna_.

Meu deus!

La mia _Bella_ donna. La mia _Bella_ ragazza. La mia _Bella_ bambina.

Meu. Deus.

Isso não podia ser proposital, simplesmente não podia. Edward Cullen cresceu com nojo da sua amiga 'magricela e cabeçuda', foi escolha dele entrar na sua adolescência e prosseguir pelo resto da vida sem que eu, sua melhor amiga à época, estivesse ao seu lado.

Definitivamente ganhei alguns quilos desde a minha infância e deixei de ser magrela. Eu sabia que tinha um corpo bonito e que todos os meus traços infantis foram perdidos, mas isso não justifica o fato que ele fique encarando deliberadamente o meu corpo. É totalmente compreensível que eu esteja desconfortável e era assim que me sentia.

Ele passou de melhor amigo de infância para alguém que subitamente começou a me odiar, para um inimigo declarado e hoje em dia apenas alguém que teve uma participação enorme na minha infância.

Eu não sabia como agir perto dele. Quer dizer, sabia desde o momento que Angela Weber, minha editora, tinha passado esse restaurante para avaliar que a possibilidade de ver Edward Cullen era algo realmente grande, mas era uma realidade tão distante que nem me preocupei com isso. Se Jacob já tivesse voltado da sua viagem de férias para Chicago que estava fazendo com sua namorada, teria tido certeza em me certificar onde e com quem estava me metendo e isso, possivelmente, teria trazido a mim um desconforto muito maior do que estava passando agora; simplesmente pelo fato que eu teria noção que estaria no mesmo ambiente que Edward Cullen. Mas não. Optei por nem informá-lo do meu novo trabalho para que ele não ficasse balbuciando idiotices no meu ouvido; e de mais a mais, Angela tinha me passado essa crítica na manhã de hoje e como já estive em outros dois restaurantes e ministrei duas aulas de literatura na NYU, não tive muito tempo em pensar que estaria aqui. E muito menos ao seu lado.

- Disseram que você pediu para ver o _Chef_. – sua voz era baixa e tímida. Escondi um sorriso presunçoso, enquanto concordava com a cabeça. - Estou aqui.

_Não brinca. _

Tive que lutar contra a vontade de rolar os olhos à sua afirmação ridícula, para tentar ser minimamente cordial.

- Posso perceber. – e aparentemente minha voz não pensava como eu.

- Não lem-

- Vamos aos fatos. – comecei porque não conseguia engolir a possibilidade de engajar numa conversa com ele que fosse algo além de profissional. – A maionese da _insalata_ não está no ponto, o _paillard_ está mole demais e seu _tiramisù_ está duro. Existe algo na sua cozinha que valha a pena ser comido? – tentei soar profissional, mas sem deixar transparecer que era uma crítica gastronômica.

Muito tempo passou até que sua voz fosse ouvida, mas quando falou, seu tom era ácido.

- Façamos o seguinte, senhorita, - a formalidade me chocou por uns instantes, mas imaginei que ele estivesse passando pelo mesmo turbilhão de emoções que eu estava. – fique com essa garrafa de _Asti, _- pulei com o barulho da garrafa chocando-se com a mesa e ofeguei com tamanha violência - e a conta é cortesia da casa. – ele estava bufando.

- Nada suficientemente bom produzido por você? – alfinetei.

- Por que você não vem visitar a minha cozinha quando o restaurante estiver um pouco mais vazio? – alfinetou em resposta. Seu tom ainda era frio e irritado.

Me arrependi imediatamente por ter entrado nesse joguinho de 'alfinetes', porque era regra da revista visitar uma cozinha, se convidado. Talvez eu pudesse manter essa informação comigo; não tinha como Angela descobrir que Edward, no calor das emoções, convidou uma crítica gastronômica – que ele nem fazia ideia que eu era – para a sua cozinha. Talvez se eu fosse pouco mais suave na minha descrição sobre o restaurante ele nem iria querer entrar em contato com a editora.

- Tenha um bom dia. – respondi decidindo que o convite foi a deixa para ele me mandar embora daquele restaurante.

Sem esperar para que nem ele ou eu citássemos qualquer coisa que nos remetesse ao passado, levantei-me da cadeira, deixando o delicioso _Asti, _que estava aguando para beber, em cima da mesa, fui até o cabideiro, retirei meu sobretudo e o cachecol, coloquei-os, certificando-me de cobrir meu rosto porque Nova Iorque estava extremamente fria e assim que fiquei devidamente agasalhada, fiz meu caminho até a porta.

Michael me cumprimentou com um suave adeus e um sorriso genuíno, que respondi com um em igual escala.

Sem me preocupar em esperar horas por um taxi, saí daquele restaurante para que minha mente pudesse finalmente respirar e começar a assimilar o que diabos aconteceu ali dentro.

De alguma forma absurda, não precisei esperar muito pelo taxi, e assim que entrei no automóvel, desejando boa noite ao motorista, relaxei a olhos nus.

Mas foi só virar meu rosto para a direita e ver o letreiro luminoso verde, vermelho e branco piscando pra mim que voltei a sentir meu corpo inteiro tencionar, minha garganta fechar e os olhos arderem de uma maneira que me fez sentir vergonha de mim mesma. Porque _La mia Bella donna_ piscava para mim; e o _Bella_ era a única palavra em vermelho.

**24 anos antes**

_- Se segura! – o garotinho de cabelos castanho avermelhados instruiu à sua vizinha de porta._

_Ela soltou um soluço seco, enquanto apertava mais firme os galhos entre suas mãos._

_- Eduad... 'tô com medo. _

_- Eu vou te salvar, Bella! – disse com firmeza em sua voz, ao mesmo tempo que ela soltou um grito agoniado e agudo porque seu pé desequilibrou._

_Quando a menininha de quatro anos olhou para o chão, que estava longe demais, viu seu amigo um ano mais velho vestindo uma roupa do _batman_, enquanto corria em volta da árvore que ela estava._

_- Não deixa o monstro te enforcar, Bella!_

_- Não tem monsto, Eduad! Me tila daqui. – ela gritou, abraçando forte o tronco da árvore._

_- Não se mexe! Ele pode ficar irritado. – ele ignorou o desespero da sua amiga, enquanto via o grosso braço do monstro, que estava fantasiado de árvore, começar a esmagar Isabella._

_Isabella gritou. Alto e em desespero, porque seu amigo não lhe dava atenção. Se ela soubesse que Edward enlouqueceria desse jeito e pararia de dar atenção à ela, Isabella nunca teria subido na escada e sentado no galho grosso da árvore que ficava no meio do terreno da casa dele. Especialmente sabendo que em poucos minutos ele chutaria a escada – dizendo que era a perna do monstro – para longe da árvore._

_- Shiu! – ele ralhou. – Já falei que vai irritar ele, Bella. Agora escuta. – seu olhar era sério enquanto ele segurava a capa preta com as duas mãos, simulando um vôo. – Eu vou te salvar!_

_Bella chorou mais alto, gritando pelo seu pai – que estava na delegacia terminando de assinar os papeis de transferência para Washington D.C._

_Pouco tempo depois Elizabeth, a mãe do Edward, apareceu e depois de retirar Bella de cima da árvore e dar uma longa bronca no filho, pegou a menina assustada no colo e a levou até a sua casa, onde lhe deu chocolate quente._

_- E você, rapazinho, vá já para seu quarto e troque de roupa... Antes que resolva sair voando por aí. – murmurou essa última parte com um tom de voz duro._

_- Mas ma._

_- Mas nada, Edward. Faça o que mandei._

_- Mãaae... minha _mia Bella ragazza_ 'tá chorando. – implorou usando o apelido da menina sem, aparentemente, fazer ideia do que significava._

_Elizabeth olhou-o com um sorriso pequeno e curioso._

_- _Mia bella ragazza_? – o sotaque italiano estava pior do que o do menino._

_- É ela. – ele apontou para Isabella com a cabeça._

_Elizabeth continuava com o sorriso, mas a ruga entre suas sobrancelhas aumentou._

_- Por... como...? Por que a chama dessa forma, Edward?_

_Edward encolheu seus ombros._

_- Ela gosta. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

_- _Papà_ fala assim. – a voz tímida da menina disse._

_- Quem? – Elizabeth não tinha ouvido Isabella falar._

_- Eu._

_- Não querida. Quem te chama assim?_

_- _Papà_ Tali. – Bella afirmou e voltou a beber seu leite com chocolate._

_- Papai Charlie. – Edward sussurrou conspirativamente para sua mãe._

_- Oh. – Elizabeth concordou sorrindo._

_Algumas horas depois, Charlie tocou a campainha dos Masen para buscar sua filha. Edward e Bella estavam no quarto do menino brincando debaixo do forte construído arduamente com lençóis e pregadores de roupa._

_- Bella querida, desça. Seu pai está aqui. – as crianças ouviram pela segunda vez depois de ignorarem por alguns minutos._

_- Não desmonta. – Bella avisou, antes de pular da cama do amigo e correr pelas escadas para encontrar seu pai._

_- Pronta, _piccolina_? – Charlie perguntou assim que viu a filha correr em sua direção._

_- _Papà_, Edwad fez uma casa desse tamanhão, - Bella disse com um olho arregalado, enquanto abria seus braços na maior angulação possível, - e lutou com monsto e usou o uevouve pá cotá cabeça do inimigo, - ela franziu a testa tentando lembrar o nome, - invi... invo... invisivilo._

_- Invisível! – Edward corrigiu com uma gargalhada alta, enquanto colocava o tênis da Isabella ao lado do pai da menina._

_- Verdade, Edward? – Charlie perguntou, posicionando Isabella no seu colo para calçar os tênis na filha._

_Edward meneou efusivamente a cabeça em concordância._

_- Salvei _Bella ragazza_ três vezes, tio Charlie!_

_Charlie sorriu para o garoto, enquanto estendia sua mão na direção dele. Edward esticou os ombros para parecer mais esguio e segurou a mão dele, num aperto firme. _

_- Obrigado, garoto. – Charlie parecia sério._

_- É meu dever. – o garoto balançou a cabeça gesticulando a obviedade da ação._

_- Talvez possa te pagar a vida da _mia Bella bambina_ com um sorvete. O que acha? – piscou um olho e retirou Bella do seu colo quando ela insistiu em prender o velcro do seu tênis sozinha._

_- Acho que posso aceitar. – ele tentou esconder o sorriso, mas quando ouviu a risada baixa da sua mãe, que estava voltando da cozinha, gargalhou alto. – mas o senhor chamou Bella de que?_

_- _Bambina_. – explicou com uma gargalhada, enquanto aceitava os _tapewares_ que Elizabeth oferecia a ele com algumas comidas que sobraram do almoço._

_Não era segredo para a cidade que Charlie era um péssimo cozinheiro, e desde que sua esposa saiu de Forks – quando Isabella tinha pouco mais de um ano – ele só comia condimentos congelados, ou os que seus vizinhos faziam para ele._

_- O que é isso? – Edward insistiu._

_- Quase a mesma coisa que _ragazza_, mas esse é diretamente relacionada à minha garotinha._

_- Ok. Bella _bambina_. – Edward comentou. – E quando ela virar uma garota grande?_

_- Uma adulta? – Charlie perguntou._

_- Isso._

_- Então será Bella _donna_._

_Edward ponderou por alguns segundos._

_- Quando posso chamar a _bambina_ de _donna_?_

_- Daqui a muitos anos, garoto. – disse numa gargalhada, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos avermelhados do menino._

_Edward não escondeu a expressão frustrada._

_- Eu preferia que ela nunca deixasse de ser _miabambina_. – Charlie murmurou oferecendo o seu indicador para Bella pegar, para que pudessem ir embora._

_Bella estava cansada demais para caminhar, então apenas levantou os bracinhos, em um pedido mudo de ser carregada. _

_Charlie pegou sua garotinha no colo, enquanto agradecia Elizabeth com um gesto com sua cabeça e sorria para Edward._

_- Até amanhã, _ragazzo_._

~*~

Ouvi um barulho abafado e baixo no meio do sonho sem imagens ou sons. A princípio achei que era alguma tentativa do meu cérebro conjurar um cenário para o subconsciente, mas depois de algum tempo tentando forçar a sonho a retornar, desisti e sentei na cama num sobressalto. Foi só depois que estava completamente desperta que percebi que o barulho em questão era o da secretária eletrônica.

Suspirei quando fiz o caminho até a máquina preta falante, apertei o botão para ela tocar os quatro recados e me joguei no sofá do meu apartamento.

Fechei meus olhos quando a voz suave do Jacob foi ouvida, seguida pela da sua namorada Leah relatando tudo o que estavam vendo, os lugares que visitaram e agradecendo as minhas dicas. O telefonema durou quase dez minutos e terminou com uma súplica um tanto quanto engraçada do Jake dizendo que precisava urgentemente falar comigo.

A segunda mensagem era do meu pai, querendo confirmar se eu passaria o ano novo aqui ou se iria para Washington.

A terceira foi d_e_ Angela, dizendo que precisaria das críticas para sexta feira porque a responsável pela formatação da revista teve seu prazo para entrega encurtado.

A quarta era novamente do Jacob dizendo que acabou de receber um telefonema bastante revelador e exigiu que ligasse para ele assim que ouvisse a mensagem.

Com uma gargalhada, levantei-me, apaguei as mensagens, retirei do gancho e liguei para meu pai.

Passamos quase uma hora no telefone. Charlie e eu tínhamos um relacionamento extremamente próximo, apesar da distância. Desde o incidente com o Edward, quando eu tinha 12 anos e me mudei para a casa do meu pai, nos aproximamos infinitamente mais.

Ambos somos muito fechados, mas de alguma maneira conseguimos nos compreender. Ele sabia praticamente tudo o que acontecia na minha vida e eu na dele. Minha mãe morreu no parto e esse era mais um motivo para termos nos apegado tanto um ao outro. Eu ao mesmo tempo que retirei o amor da sua vida, sou, por suas palavras, a sua vida. Devo tudo o que sou hoje em dia a ele e não me envergonho nem por um instante de ouvir ele me chamar de sua _bambina_, _ragazza_ ou _piccolina_. Eu achava suas palavras doces e extremamente carinhosas, mas nosso nível de 'fofura' parava por ali.

- Ah pai! Sabe quem vi hoje?

- Não faço ideia. Quem?

- Edward Cullen.

- Cullen? – ele pareceu pensativo por um momento. Fazia anos que não conversávamos sobre nenhum dos Cullens então não me impressionava o fato que ele não se lembrava, especialmente porque quando me mudei pra sua casa fiz questão de guardar a informação do motivo apenas para mim. Nem minha tia sabia. Todos acharam que mudei para Washington por saudades dele.

- Cullen, pai! Nosso antigo vizinho em Forks. – expliquei.

- Oh sim! Como está o rapaz? – perguntou genuinamente curioso.

- Uhm... eu... é... não sei bem. – murmurei sinceramente. Ele gargalhou baixinho.

- Não achei que vocês teriam perdido contato.

- É... acho que foi a distância. – contrapus.

- Mas e o Jac--

- Ele abriu um restaurante aqui em Nova Iorque. – interrompi antes que ele pudesse concluir o raciocínio que Jacob e eu continuávamos amigos, mesmo quando passamos a maior parte da minha vida distantes.

- Que bom, filha. Conheceu?

- Uhum. Fui lá hoje. - afirmei.

- E é bom?

- Nah. Já fui em melhores. – ele gargalhou alto.

- Vai ser pra sempre _mia esigenti bambina._

- Tive a quem puxar, certo? – respondi rindo. – _Mio esigenti pápa_. – fiz referência ao fato de que ele era tão exigente que passou essa característica para mim. Provavelmente pelo DNA.

Ele concordou em meio a risadas e depois de conversarmos por alguns minutos, precisou desligar o telefone.

Liguei para Jacob que, quase imediatamente, atendeu o telefone.

- Vou te cobrar por essa ligação que vai custar uma fortuna. – expliquei assim que ele atendeu.

Depois de gargalhar alto, voltou a falar comigo.

- Recebi uma ligação muito interessante, Srta. Swan.

- Uhm. É mesmo?

- É mesmo.

- Quem te ligou? – rolei os olhos do joguinho idiota dele.

- Jasper.

- Da Alice?

- Ia falar do Edward, mas sim. O da Alice.

- Ah sim. Entendo... – ignorei o fato dele querer, mais uma vez, iniciar uma conversa sobre Edward.

Não é algo rotineiro, mas eventualmente conversamos sobre ele. E dessa vez não parece ser diferente.

- Quer dizer que você foi no _Bella donna_? – foi direto na sua pergunta e isso me surpreendeu.

- A trabalho, sim. – confirmei.

- A trabalho?

- Pela _Gourmet_.

- Oh merda!

Eu gargalhei alto, enquanto ele sussurrava profanidades ao telefone.

- Relaxa, Jake.

Ele bufou, mas logo entramos em uma conversa sobre como foi. E eu fui absolutamente sincera. Contei todos os meus conflitos internos e como eu me senti mal perto do Edward o tempo inteiro.

Como a insegurança dele me enxergar como a mesma menina esquisita bateu assim que nos vi. Ou como senti vontade de socar aquele sorriso arrogante do rosto dele, ou como Edward se comportou com as minhas críticas.

Jacob ouviu atentamente todos os meus burburinhos sobre o dia e gargalhou alto quando disse que Edward me convidou para o restaurante.

- Uhm. Isso é engraçado, Bella. Edward tem ciúme demais daquela cozinha e não convida qualquer um.

- Orgulho, Jake. Tudo orgulho ferido.

- Talvez... Mas talvez não.

- Foi Jacob.

- Hum... não nego que você feriu o ego dele, mas Edward não é mesmo orgulhoso. Ele só se incomoda quando ofendem a culinária dele. Edward passou anos viajando de lugar para lugar só para aprender as receitas diretamente da fonte.

- Eu não me importo, Jacob. A comida não estava boa.

- Não? – e eu senti implicância na sua voz.

- Bem... mais ou menos, mas ele foi um estúpido, e isso já diz demais sobre ele.

- Foi o que disse, Bella. Edward tem mais apreço pela culinária do que pelas bolas.

- Ew Jake! Intimidade demais.

Jacob apenas gargalhou dizendo que era verdade.

Passamos mais algum tempo conversando sobre a viagem dele até que repentinamente ele começou a gemer.

- Jacob?

- Uh? – e ele estava ofegante.

- Leah está aí, não é?

- Uhum... – ele disse rindo e eu podia imaginar perfeitamente seu rosto completamente corado.

- Ok... estou desligando esse telefone. Nosso nível de intimidade já passou do limite por hoje.

- Ok, Bells.

- Dê um beijo na Leah.

- Eu pretendo.

- Jacob Black. – reprimi e ele voltou a gargalhar.

- Ok, Bells... vou desligar. Ah! Só uma coisa, Edward costuma ficar no restaurante até bastante tarde. As vezes passa a madrugada lá.

- Eu não vou.

Ele desligou bufando e foi a minha vez de gargalhar.

Me arrastei até a cozinha e fiz uma caneca de café com canela e assim que ficou pronto fui até a sacada do meu apartamento minúsculo. No caminho peguei o maço de cigarro e meu material da faculdade.

Não tinha melhor lugar para preparar minhas aulas do que a minha varanda. Em especial num clima invernal nova iorquino com um bom café.

Calcei as pantufas enormes e vesti o melhor e mais aquecido casaco do meu armário. Sorri lembrando-me de passear em São Petersburgo com o mesmo agasalho em questão. O que mais gostava nas minhas roupas é que uma pequena parte delas era dos Estados Unidos. Quando viajava, tinha o costume de levar roupas para um ou dois dias e voltar com a mala lotada. Esse sobretudo foi comprado em um brechó e tinha o típico cheiro de roupa antiga. Abracei-me e sorri, pisando na varanda e sentindo o vento gelado tocar meu rosto.

Passei a madrugada selecionando textos d_e_ Alighieri. Eu ministrava um curso na Universidade de Nova Iorque que se chamava Literatura Européia e tinha a duração de três semestres. O primeiro era sobre a Literatura da Europa Ocidental, o segundo sobre a Central e o terceiro semestre sobre a Europa Oriental. E se tudo desse certo conseguiria abrir a cadeira para Literatura Médio-Oriental. Pra mim não existia nada mais bonito, rico e cultural do que literatura do Oriente Médio.

Suspirei e rolei os olhos que me imergi tanto nas poesias que nem sequer lembrei de acender o cigarro ou beber o café. Fechei meus cadernos e livros e depois de fechar a varanda, voltei para a cozinha onde lavei a caneca do café e coloquei no escorredor de louças.

Com um suspiro cansado, voltei para o meu quarto, habilitei o despertador do celular e caí em um sono profundo, não antes de prometer a mim mesma não voltar a dormir de tarde enquanto tiver tanto trabalho para fazer.

Mal tinha fechado os olhos, e tive que reabri-los porque o bipe alto e insistente do despertador ecoou nas paredes do quarto induzindo-me a quebrar qualquer coisa que estivesse ao meu alcance.

Bufei resignada, mas mesmo assim fui cambaleante para o outro lado do quarto desligar o despertador do meu celular. Era um habito meu desde que passei a viver viajando; as vezes eu tinha empregos temporários nos horários mais inglórios onde eu teria que acordar antes mesmo do sol nascer. Não era como se eu pudesse reclamar porque viver na _E_uropa definitivamente não era algo barato e, portanto, eu tinha que aceitar praticamente tudo o que me ofereciam.

Já trabalhei carregando peixes no porto _em Porto_, Portugal. E de faxineira de boates. E de distribuidoras de panfletos. E de estocadora em supermercados. Mas já fiz serviços de _barwoman_, de música em alguns bares e de garçonete.

Minha experiência profissional era extremamente vasta; era só pensar em algum emprego que eu provavelmente já tinha feito.

Portanto, alguns trabalhos exigiam que fossem feitos extremamente cedo e por isso aprendi que não era certo colocar um despertador ao seu lado – especialmente quando dorme menos do que cinco horas na noite.

Depois que desliguei o mecanismo extremamente agressivo, fiz meu caminho para o banheiro minúsculo, liguei o chuveiro na água fria e pulei debaixo do jato de água até meu corpo acordar por completo; só então aqueci a água e tomei banho.

Depois de devidamente vestida para ministrar as aulas do dia, fui até a cozinha, preparei meu café e coloquei uma torrada na torradeira. Acendi um cigarro, enquanto esperava a comida pular e dei uma longa tragada. A fumaça era agressiva contra minha garganta completamente seca, mas deliciosamente calmante.

Fechei os olhos, encostando-me no balcão da cozinha e exalei a fumaça que tinha, provavelmente, me retirado alguns anos de vida. Cruzei o braço esquerdo no peito, enquanto deixava o direito caído ao lado do meu corpo, segurando o cigarro.

O barulho da cafeteira sugando a água me remeteu imediatamente à semana que trabalhei em uma cafeteria confortável na Bulgária. Eu sorri, lembrando de toda a minha experiência no leste europeu e prometi algum dia voltar lá.

Voltei a tragar o cigarro e o deixei nos meus lábios quando o barulho da torrada pronta ecoou na cozinha silenciosa demais. Retirei o alimento e lambuzei com pasta de amendoim e geléia de _blueberry._ Uni as duas torradas, fazendo um sanduíche e coloquei no prato. Em seguida despejei o café na caneca e tomei sem adoçar. Foi na Turquia que aprendi a apreciar o verdadeiro sabor do café - sem leite, creme, açúcar ou adoçante. O máximo que colocava no meu era a canela, que não modificava propriamente o gosto, mas sim o odor.

Liguei a torneira da pia e coloquei o cigarro debaixo do jato. Observa_r_ as cinzas seguirem o fluxo da água sempre me dava uma sensação de paz, como se o ciclo do cigarro fosse esse. A fumaça me matando aos poucos e a cinza indo para a água. Gargalhei baixinho da idiotice que minha cabeça montou, joguei o cigarro apagado no lixo e sentei à mesa. Depois que comi meu café da manhã, peguei minha bolsa, a chave do carro, o cigarro e saí de casa.

O carro demorou quase cinco minutos para pegar, enquanto uma luzinha piscava no painel. Era quadrada e tinha um sinal de mais e um de menos. Parecia bateria, mas eu não poderia ter certeza. Teria que levá-lo para a oficina no final de semana. No caminho para a Universidade ele morreu em dois sinais, mas fora isso, nada trágico aconteceu.

O dia passou rápido e bastante agradável. Dei apenas três aulas, mas tive que passar mais de quatro horas na minha sala para cumprir horário. Aproveitei o tempo para começar a escrever o artigo para a _Gourmet_, mas logo tive que parar quando uma enxurrada de imagens _dele_ começou a surgir na minha mente.

É inegável que ele tenha se tornado um homem insanamente bonito. Até o cheiro dele era atrativo, entretanto seu comportamento arrogante só me remeteu a um cenário e era algum para o qual eu definitivamente não queria voltar.`

Quando o relógio marcou quatro horas, finalizei tudo o que estava fazendo e no momento que avistei meu Honda no estacionamento, franzi minha testa ao notar que tinha um casal encostado nele. Não estavam engajados em nenhum ato obsceno, _graças a deus,_ mas isso não significava que não era esquisito.

Ao me aproximar, notei que o casal em questão era Alice e Jasper. E depois de conversarmos por algum tempo, decidi segui-los ao bar que passaram tanto tempo falando sobre.

A convivência com eles estava transformando-se em algo mais comum, visto que em quatro dias já tínhamos saído juntos em três deles. Entretanto, eu ainda sentia-me um pouco desconfortável em sair com a irmã e o melhor amigo de uma pessoa que definitivamente mudou a minha vida.

Todavia, se eu parasse para pensar um pouco melhor nesse fato, teria que ser grata por Edward ter me feito sair de Forks e conhecer o mundo. Talvez, se não ele não tivesse me humilhado tão repetidamente e de maneira_s_ tão baixas, eu teria passado a vida em Forks, casado com vinte anos e a essa altura do campeonato já estaria com uma família de quatro filhos e um marido.

Estremeci violentamente com o pensamento e quando Alice me enviou um olhar curioso, apontei meu dedo para o copo de Martini com Gim que estava na minha frente.

Jasper gargalhou e fez algumas brincadeiras sobre como eu era fraca para bebidas e eu não pude discordar.

Depois de algum tempo com eles, senti minha ansiedade subir e decidi sair do bar por uns instantes para poder fumar um cigarro.

Ao chegar lá, apertei o casaco da Rússia mais forte e encostei na parede lateral do lugar. A noite estava completamente escura; nenhuma estrela no céu e poucos lugares iluminados. O que era deveras incomum para uma noite nova iorquina.

Puxei a cartela do cigarro e xinguei alto quando notei que não tinha mais nenhum. Bufei resignada e pulei quando senti uma mão no meu ombro.

- Merda! – exclamei assustada. A sombra projetada à minha frente era de um homem aparentemente alto e que tinhas cabelos, nostalgicamente, desarrumados. Senti meu corpo estremecer e meu coração bombear freneticamente no peito, enquanto imaginava as possibilidades dessa sombra pertencer a Edward.

Dedos longos, magros e cobertos por uma luva ofereceram-me um cigarro e eu engoli em seco, enquanto estendia *****a***** minha mão para aceitar. Ainda estava de costas para o dono da sombra, e não estava nem um pouco preparada para me virar.

Levei o cigarro aos meus lábios e não senti a fumaça invadir meu organismo. Fechei os olhos com força quando notei que o _filhodaputa_ não estava aceso.

Lentamente me virei e sorri, quando no lugar dos olhos verdes encontrei dois castanhos. E ao invés dos cabelos avermelhados, vi uma bagunça de cabelo preto.

O homem também sorriu enquanto oferecia seu cigarro aceso para acender o meu. Eu sorri de volta, encarando seus olhos enquanto dava um passo na direção deles.

Sempre achei o ato de acender cigarro erótico, mas ter seu cigarro aceso por um homem extremamente atraente era ainda mais. Minhas bochechas coraram com a intensidade do seu olhar e eu traguei profundamente quando suas chamas acenderam meu cigarro.

Encostamos no muro do bar e ficamos vários minutos sem nada falar, mas quando conversamos precisei me conter para não estapear aquele rosto arrogante que passou intermináveis minutos falando do seu carro extremamente caro e da sua cobertura luxuosíssima. Assim que o cigarro começou a queimar minha garganta, demonstrando que estava muito perto de acabar, dei uma última tragada e com um rápido agradecimento pelo fumo, joguei-o no chão, pisei nele e o recolhi para jogar no lixo ao lado da porta de entrada.

Quando alcancei a mesa que estava com Alice e Jasper notei que ambos estavam engajados numa dança um tanto quanto 'censurável' na pista de dança; e como estava cansada demais optei por deixar um bilhete no guardanapo e colocá-lo debaixo da caneca de chopp do Jasper – certificando-me que não molharia – e voltei para o meu carro.

Quando passei pelo Central Park lembrei do caminho que tinha feito na tarde anterior e quase como se meu corpo tomasse decisões sozinho, notei que o volante foi virado e quando reparei já estava em frente ao _La mia Bella donna_. Ele estava completamente apagado de onde via, mas conforme aproximava o carro, notava que um luz ainda estava acesa lá dentro. Lembrei do Jacob dizendo que Edward tinha o costume de ficar na cozinha até tarde. Desliguei o carro para não causar suspeitas e gargalhei da tolice que estava fazendo.

Senti a ansiedade voltar a subir e soquei o volante quando lembrei que não tinha mais cigarros. Suspirei cansada e minha garganta coçou com a necessidade de nicotina. Fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça no assento do banco, enquanto respirava fundo para me acalmar.

Decidi que era imbecilidade ficar parada na frente do restaurante, enquanto meu corpo gritava por um simples cigarro. Girei a chave na ignição e rugi porque o automóvel decidiu que esse era o momento perfeito para não pegar.

Passei quase vinte minutos girando a chave, pisando no acelerador, desvirando, pisando no acelerador, soltando, virando a chave, pisando e diversificando entre essas opções.

Com um suspiro exausto, soquei o painel e gritei de dor quase que imediatamente. Completamente irritada, saí do carro e fiz a minha mente, enquanto andava até o restaurante convidativo demais.

Chutei a porta por quase cinco minutos e tenho certeza que seria internada em algum sanatório se uma autoridade passasse por mim, porque estava simplesmente gritando para Edward abrir a porta.

Por deus! Minha mão latejava de dor, meu carro precisava de alguma ajuda humana e _vásefuder_, mas ele me _devia_ esses favores.

Então com uma persistência impressionante continuei batendo na porta até que o vi, pelo vidro, andar na minha direção com uma expressão alarmada. Forcei-me a não encarar, mas percebi que ele estava com uma camisa branca de botões para fora da calça jeans clara, surrada e que tinha a barra arrastando no chão.

- Oh. Ei. – cumprimentou quando abriu a porta.

Meneei minha cabeça para demonstrar que percebi sua presença.

- Você me convidou, certo? – perguntei retoricamente. – _Voilá_, aqui estou.

- Notei. – ele sussurrou, enquanto fitava todo o meu corpo, ou melhor, o casaco russo que me cobria inteira.

Rolei os olhos e bati o pé de maneira entediada no chão.

- Ok, Cullen. Machuquei minha mão, meu carro quebrou e preciso urgentemente de um cigarro.

O olhar surpreso que ele me lançou foi suficiente para que eu sorrisse prepotentemente e levantasse uma sobrancelha.

- Essa é a hora que você oferece ajuda. – expliquei com um tom irritantemente paciente.

- Oh. C-claro. Entra. – gaguejou enquanto coçava a nuca e movia-se para o lado, permitindo-me passar.

A necessidade pelo cigarro só aumentou quando passei tão perto do seu corpo que o cheiro de café deu para ser sentido.

Fechei os olhos, exalando lentamente para tentar convencer meu corpo a seguir as _minhas_ ordens.

* * *

_N.a.: _Twilight não me pertence, mas LMBD sim. Respeitem_. *rosna* ;)_

_Rélou, pipôl!_

_Cá estou eu mais uma ver, não é? Pois bem... hoje venho com avisos. Pra quem ainda não sabe, LMBD não será mais short fic, tampouco terá cinco capítulos. Graças a minha beta diva e linda e perfeita e mi amore, Cella E.S, a fic vai ser uma long fic; então não esperem menos do que vinte capítulos, ok?_

_Já que falei dela, a tchu (Cella E.S) vou dar meu recadinho: muuuuito obrigada pelas correções e opiniões. Sem você aqui LMBD não seria nem de perto algo 'legível'. Pra quem não conhece minha tchu, indico que vocês CORRAM para o ff dela. A tenho no meu perfil e em autores favoritos. ;)_

_Então gente... Pra _La mia Bella donna_ virar long fic, tive que retirá-la do Projeto o qual participava, no entanto, já estou com outra fic lá: My Little Angel que será postada, no mais tardar, amanhã. Por favor, dêem uma chance a ela..._

_Vou postar um mini resumo aqui para vocês, ok?_

Isabella Marie Swan é mãe - solteira - de uma adorável menina de dois anos de idade. Edward Cullen é um médico recém-formado, especializado em oncologia pediátrica.

O que fazer quando o caminho dos três é cruzado em uma situação nada agradável?

Como fazer para que os dias mais difíceis da pequena Mary Alice Swan não sejam cinza?

_Se o resumo da fic os interessou, dêem uma passadinha no meu blog porque tenho bastante informações sobre MLA e alguns spoilers que sempre libero pelo twitter._

_Mas e aí, gostaram da reação da Bella?_

_E da relação dela com Charlie e Jacob?!_

_E da personalidade da Bellitcha? Contem-me tuuuuuuudo!_

_E SIM, eu tenho noção que falei pra todos que perguntaram que LMBD não teria ponto de vista da Bella, mas mudei de ideia! ;)_

_Gostaram dessa forma?_

_E os flashbacks?!_

_OBS: Como eu deletei o aviso que tinha antes do primeiro capítulo, vocês não vão conseguir mandar reviews. O ff vai alegar que vocês já enviaram. Portanto, se não for pedir muito, voltem para o primeiro capítulo e reviewem o capítulo 2 por lá. *cílios*_

_Beijocas mil,_

_Lou!_


	3. Discordâncias

_Twilight não me pertence. :)

* * *

_

**Discordâncias**

_**Edward **_

Estava despejando a farinha na mistura do pão de ló lentamente, cuidando para que a massa não desandasse - o que é muito comum por ser extremamente delicada. Minhas mãos faziam movimentos ovais na tigela de metal, enquanto eu permitia que o rap do Jay-Z, mesclado ao piano da Alicia Keys, deixasse meus pulmões em uma música não tão afinada, mas confortante.

Mexia o conteúdo do _Zuccotto_ de olhos fechados, ao passo que tentava cantar. Não se ouvia nada além da minha voz, do barulho da colher batendo na tigela e da voz do Jay-Z; e por muito tempo ficou assim até que batidas insistentes foram ouvidas ao longe. A princípio não achei que fosse aqui no _Bella_ _donna_ porque a rua a qual o restaurante ficava era movimentada demais, mas conforme os segundo passaram eu fiquei certo que o barulho vinha, de fato, da porta de entrada do meu restaurante.

_E pro inferno com isso!_

As únicas pessoas que sabiam que eu ficava no _Bella_ _donna_ depois que o fechávamos não tentariam arrombar a porta porque além de possuírem as chaves estavam longe. Jasper devia estar na casa dele e Jacob não estava nem no continente.

Terminei de dar liga à massa e despejei na forma já untada com manteiga e farinha. Assim que coloquei no forno pré-aquecido a uma temperatura baixa, retirei o pano do meu ombro, enxuguei as mãos e fiz o meu caminho à porta onde podia ouvir uma voz feminina e abafada chamar meu nome.

Acelerei meus passos e tive que piscar os olhos até que se ajustassem à escuridão da entrada do restaurante. Quando o fizeram, xinguei baixinho ao ver que a mulher não só estava gritando, como também chutando a porta cara para _caralho_. Estava prestes a fazer uma carranca quando reconheci a maluca.

_Bella._

- Oh. Ei. – falei assim que abri a porta. 'Ei' era a melhor forma de cumprimentar ela que eu consegui fazer? Sério?

Ela acenou com a cabeça e eu senti uma pontada de dor quando percebi a expressão entediada no rosto dela.

- Você me convidou, certo? _Voilá_, estou aqui. – disse com uma voz doce e eu demorei algum tempo para compreender o que ela tinha falado porque meus olhos e atenção estavam completamente fixos no movimento dos lábios voluptuosos dela. Mas quando percebi, franzi minha testa tentando lembrar quando a convidei.

Balbuciei alguma coisa porque ela me olhava impaciente e continuei fitando seu corpo. Ela tinha um sobretudo tão grande e grosso que eu desconfiaria que iria fazer uma trilha no norte da Rússia, no meio do inverno. Mas meus olhos praticamente pularam das órbitas quando notei o salto enorme e muito fino que ela usava.

Meu coração bombeou forte no peito, enquanto me lembrava da primeira vez que a vi de saltos.

**17 anos antes **

_Risadas finas e femininas foram ouvidas pela porta fechada do quarto do Edward. Ele bufou quando largou o livro de história para fazer seu caminho até o quarto dos pais, que ficava no fim do corredor._

_- Alguém está tentando estudar aqui! – o garoto de doze anos reclamou, abrindo a porta pesada._

_Isabella ofegou e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo sentada na cadeira de aconchego, enquanto notava Alice - a irmã do Edward três anos mais nova do que ele - gargalhar._

_Bella calçava uma sandália preta e bastante alta_; o_s pés magros eram pequenos demais para que o calçado ficasse perfeito._

_Edward gargalhou com a cena das duas meninas brincando de experimentar as roupas, maquiagens e sapatos da Esme. Ele sentou na cama e ficou observando sua irmã e melhor amiga brincarem. _

_- Qual é a graça de pintar o rosto e andar com esses sapatos? – o menino perguntou genuinamente curioso._

_- São coisas de mulher, Edward! – Alice ralhou, mas Bella disse – sem emitir sons – que também não fazia ideia._

_Elas ficaram alguns minutos desfilando, tendo como audiência o menino que não quisera voltar para os deveres de casa._

_Na primeira desfilada da Bella, Edward notou o olhar suplicante para que ele a tirasse dali. Então ele sorriu maliciosamente, levantando suas sobrancelhas. A conversa muda que passou entre os amigos foi clara o suficiente para que a menina entendesse que ele estava a chantageando. Então ela murmurou sem emitir sons que faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse._

_Com um sorriso triunfante, Edward observou Alice torturar sua amiga por mais alguns instantes até que levantou e clamou que necessitava da presença da Isabella para terminar seus deveres de casa. Sua irmã reclamou por alguns instantes, mas depois que ameaçou contar sobre a bagunça para Esme, ela tratou de ignorar o irmão mais velho e arrumar tudo, enquanto sua amiga era puxada para fora do quarto. Literalmente._

_- Achei que você não ia me tirar de lá nunca! – Bella resmungou e Edward apenas sorriu, concordando._

_- Por que você estava lá? – ele perguntou._

_- Eu cheguei e ela disse que você estava trancado no seu quarto a manhã toda. Então me puxou pra brincar com ela. – explicou. Ele murmurou alguma compreensão em resposta e continuou seguindo para _o_ quarto, com ela em seu calcanhar._

_- Meu dever de casa está ali. – ele apontou para a cama e quando Bella o olhou sem entender complementou, - Você disse que faria qualquer coisa para sair de lá. Então aqui está a sua coisa. – afirmou e dirigiu-se para o violão, dedilhando alguma melodia desconhecida, enquanto Bella fazia seu trabalho de casa com um olhar completamente irritado._

_- Sabe que posso fazer tudo errado aqui, não é? – ela comentou com a voz irritadiça._

_Edward gargalhou alto._

_- Você é tão certinha que nem se quisesse errar conseguiria._

_Bella então bufou e continuou fazendo o trabalho de casa dele._

_No dia seguinte_, _Edward foi chamado à mesa do professor para explicar porque todas as respostas estavam erradas se ele tinha o costume de sempre acertar, pelo menos, oitenta porcento delas._

A batida insistente do salto no asfalto trouxe-me de volta ao presente.

- Ok, Cullen, - ela disse com uma voz entediada, fazendo meus olhos correrem por toda extensão do seu corpo até encontrarem os dela. – Machuquei minha mão, meu carro quebrou e preciso urgentemente de um cigarro.

_Cigarro? Como assim?_

- Essa é a hora que você oferece ajuda. – ela disse. Alarmei-me com o som da sua voz e apressei-me a convidá-la a entrar, gaguejando a frase inteira e depois me xingando mentalmente quando percebi que ela notou meu nervosismo.

- Acho que tenho gelo na cozinha.

- Ah sim. Eu realmente espero que tenha... – e eu juro que percebi um pingo de sarcasmo na voz dela.

Suspirei fundo, fechei a porta e em seguida a tranquei. Quando virei meu corpo deixei um sorriso maroto pintar meu rosto porque Bella simplesmente já estava a caminho da cozinha.

- O que diabos você acha que está fazendo? – perguntei realmente irritado quando a vi mexendo na porra do creme do _Tiramisù_.

- O que diabos _você_ acha que está fazendo? – contrapôs com tom de ironia e eu gargalhei alto com a cena.

- Pensei que você era a maior entendedora de _Tiramisù_. Engaçado ver você perguntando agora...

- Ah! Isso? – ela estalou a língua e eu senti meu sangue ferver. – O que é isso? _Creamcheese_?

- _Mascarpone_. – respondi por entre os dentes. – Essa porra de queijo é _Mascarpone_ fresco, feito em uma fazenda que fica a poucos quilômetros do centro de Nova Iorque. Porra, eu mesmo já me certifiquei da fabricação do queijo.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha e eu notei meu corpo impulsionando-me para frente.

Fui até o freezer, peguei gelos, envolvi em uma toalha e joguei com força no balcão de aço da minha cozinha, exatamente ao lado da mão dela. Ainda sentindo a raiva comandar meus movimentos, puxei o chaveiro que aparecia pelo bolso do sobretudo dela – que ficava na altura do seio – e fiz meu caminho para fora do restaurante. Não antes de ouvir sons de protestos.

- Você não queria seu carro funcionando? – respondi arfante, enquanto apertava as chaves no meu punho. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiando-me, e eu simplesmente virei minhas costas e voltei a fazer meu caminho até o carro dela.

Tudo era melhor do que ouvir Isabella falando mal da minha culinária.

Demorou poucos segundos para que eu percebesse que o problema era na bateria. Então voltei a desligar o carro e depois que tranquei, fiz o caminho de volta à minha cozinha.

E lá estava ela... Achando que era a dona daquele lugar. Pro inferno!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- _Tiramisù_. Um de nós tem que saber fazer isso, não é?

- Vá pro inferno, Isabella. Pra que, só me diz qual é a merda do motivo verdadeiro da sua visita.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto. Ela não teve nem a coragem de me encarar, só continuou mexendo a porra do meu creme de _Mascarpone_.

- Não importa os meus motivos, só que a minha vinda vai te ajudar a aprender a fazer uma boa comida italiana.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes tentando controlar o meu sangue que, por deus, já fervia.

- E agora? – praticamente rosnei.

- Hum? – ela perguntou com uma voz doce demais, enquanto colocava pó de café na cafeteira industrial. - Que tipo de café você usa para o _Tiramisù_, Ed?

- Expresso, _Bells_.

O estremecimento dela foi visível. E eu sorri.

- Americano, _Eddie_ _boy_?

- Italiano, _Baby_ _Boom_.

- De que região, _morcegão_?

- Piemonte, _ragazza_.

- Vá se fuder! – ela explodiu e jogou a colher com força contra meu peito. Me encostei na bancada, enquanto esfregava o lugar atingido e a encarava com fúria.

- O que? Dói falar do passado, _bella_? – e a pronuncia foi forçosamente italiana para que ela compreendesse que eu não estava usando o seu apelido.

Ela estreitou os olhos e seu rosto flamejou.

- Como você ousa? Como diabos você acha que eu vou achar divertido falar do meu passado? Que tipo de animal você é por pensar que relembrar daquela época seria agradável?

Ela estava respirando pesado e seus dedos ficaram embranquecidos por conta do firme aperto mantido com seus punhos.

E não. Eu definitivamente não achava engraçado falar, com escárnio, do nosso passado. Especialmente ao perceber que ela ainda estava afetada por isso. A brincadeirinha de trocar apelidos da nossa infância surtiu o mesmo efeito que um soco no estômago surtiria.

Mas não assumiria isso. Definitivamente. Especialmente quando ela ficava intrometendo-se tanto no meu presente.

- Você acha interessante intrometer-se na minha vida, no meu trabalho depois de todos esses anos?

- Eu não tenho culpa se você é um merda de cozinheiro.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você é uma ressentida.

Ela fechou os olhos, mas eu consegui ver seu corpo tremer, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela já tinha se lançado em mim e seus punhos, antes brancos, agora ficariam vermelhos por causa das esmurradas que ela produzia em mim.

Eu deixei. E ela continuou até que seus braços caíssem pesados ao lado do seu corpo, que se encolheu com uma onda enorme de choro. E meu coração constringiu-se de uma maneira absurda. Doía demais. Minha garganta estava fechada e meus olhos ardiam com a súbita realização de que o nosso passado a perseguia tanto quando me perseguiu.

- M-me desculpa. – sussurrei e notei que ela encolheu-se ainda mais na minha frente. Bella estava tão pequena, tão vulnerável.

Sem vontade alguma de lutar contra as minhas vontades, a apertei dentro dos meus braços enquanto murmurava, em seu cabelo, pedidos e súplicas de perdão.

- Não. N-não faz isso. – ela imediatamente afastou-se de mim e colocou um bom braço de distância entre nossos corpos. As lágrimas tinham cessado e sua expressão era de dor. – Você perdeu o direito de fazer isso há muitos anos. – seu tom era ácido.

- Bella...

- Não venha com Bella pra cima de mim, Edward. A gente deixou de ter o que tínhamos. E foi por escolha sua.

- Por favor, não faz isso.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. – ela disse exasperada.

- Exatamente! Me deixa fazer alguma coisa.

Os segundos que nossos olhos prenderam-se foram intensos demais. Todo o meu corpo entrou em ebulição naquele instante e, em um sobressalto, ela já estava enfurecida e passando por mim. Para fora do restaurante.

- Bella, por favor. Conversa comigo.

- Vá tomar no cu, Edward! Não existe nada que mereça ser discutido.

- Lógico que existe! – apressei meu passo e segurei em seu antebraço, parando-a.

- Me solta. – ela grunhiu por entre os dentes, sem nem sequer virar-se para me encarar.

Puxei-a mais para mim, praticamente encostando nossos corpos.

- Edward. Me solta. – sua voz saiu tremida e eu a trouxe mais para perto, terminando de unir nossos corpos.

- Me desculpa. – sussurrei no topo da sua cabeça, enquanto abraçava sua cintura com meu outro braço.

- Eu não vou pedir mais uma vez. – sua respiração estava acelerada.

- Eu não vou te soltar. Não antes de conversarmos como adultos.

- Diabos! – ela rosnou e eu senti uma dor lacerante no meu pé. _Filha da puta_. Pisou no meu pé com a porra do salto. Como em um reflexo, soltei-a dos meus braços e dobrei meu corpo para acariciar o local machucado. Foi só depois de alguns segundo que senti a brisa gelada me atingir e então o barulho da porta fechar.

Mancando fui até a entrada do _Bella donna_ e notei, com um sorriso no rosto, Bella tentar entrar no seu carro. Sentindo o peso da chave no meu bolso, fiz meu caminho de volta para cozinha.

_Nem fudendo ela sairia daqui antes de conversar comigo._

Eu já tinha colocado a massa do pão de ló no forno quando ouvi o barulho dos saltos no assoalho, ecoando pelo meu estabelecimento. Virei meu corpo de lado, apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo na bancada de aço, enquanto esperava que ela emergisse na cozinha. Não consegui retirar o sorriso do rosto quando ela entrou. Seu rosto estava vermelho e a expressão facial era de fúria, especialmente quando notou que eu girava o chaveiro com os dedos. Bella nem hesitou em dar passos certeiros na minha direção e quando estava suficientemente próxima para retirar a chave do meu dedo, levantei meu braço.

- Eu te mato. – ela rosnou, esticando-se para pegar.

Gargalhei alto quando ela tentou puxar meu braço pra baixo, e então pisar no meu pé, jogar a colher de pau e puxar meus cabelos. Enfim, quando percebeu que não iria ganhar, lancei um olhar sério, perguntando se ela conseguiria ficar calma. Ela bufou irritada e eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

Ela colocou as mãos para cima, em sinal de rendição, enquanto dava dois passos curtos para trás.

Cuidadosamente, quase como se estivesse enfrentando um leão, coloquei o chaveiro em cima da geladeira industrial e voltei a me encostar na bancada. Notei que o olhar ferino dela foi de mim até a chave e eu conseguia enxergar as engrenagens virando-se na sua cabeça.

- Vou precisar de um lugar mais alto? – perguntei, também olhando dela para a chave.

- Não. – disse rolando os olhos, enquanto impulsionava seu corpo para cima da bancada, sentando ali, na minha frente. Engoli em seco quando a vi cruzando as pernas, mas rapidamente levei meus olhos aos dela.

Ficamos em um silêncio excruciantemente constrangedor até que ela decidiu quebrar com uma das suas dispensáveis observações.

- Se eu tenho que ficar aqui e esperar que você decida crescer e me devolver a chave, pelo menos me entretenha. O que diabos você quer?

Uma coisa era implicar com ela quando estava irritada, outra, completamente diferente, era receber a implicância e _me_ sentir irritado.

- Para começo de conversa, uma chance de me explicar—

- Supera, Edward! – ela me cortou, exasperada. – A gente era criança. Passou. – disse rolando os olhos e eu me permiti ter um pouco de esperança com a sua afirmativa.

- Você está dizendo—

- Estou dizendo que o que aconteceu, já aconteceu. Não dá pra mudar o passado.

- Mas o futur—

- Não tem futuro. – disse com a voz dura, e eu me senti ficando cada vez mais irritado com os cortes.

- Não tem ainda, Bella! Mas você é parte do meu passado, aparentemente presente e eu quero—

- Não tem futuro. – bufou, cruzando seus braços na barriga e me fitando irritada. – Não tem _porra_ de futuro, presente e graças a deus que o passado já passou!

- Eu não acho que você esteja falando séri—

- Você não sabe de nada! Eu não planejava te encontrar hoje e é um infortúnio que o tenha feito. Eu vim a trabalho e dei o azar de te encontrar na cidade menos provável que isso acontecesse, mas já que aconteceu, lidemos com isso, ok?

- Claro. – disse com um suspiro aliviado.

- Me devolva a chave e volte para a sua vida que eu voltarei para a minha.

- Bella... – reclamei, sabendo onde ela iria chegar.

- Sem Bella, Edward. Eu não sei mais quem é você. Não te conheço há mais de dez anos. Não sei que tipo de caráter você tem e tampouco o que está querendo com isso, - disse movimentando sua mão entre nós dois – o que importa é que _eu_ não quero ficar aqui e não vou. Então será que você poderia, por favor—

- Pro _inferno_ com isso! Você mesma disse que eu deveria superar quando, claramente, você ainda não o fez! Como espera algo de mim se nem consegue fazer por si mesma?

- Vai pro _inferno_, Edward! – exclamou, pulando da bancada e parando na minha frente. Seu dedo pressionando meu peitoral de uma forma que chegava a machucar. – Não finja que você me conhece. Porque você não faz ideia de quem eu sou. Quando eu digo que acabou—

- Nada acabou, _porra_! – exclamei segurando seu dedo e retirando do meu peito, enquanto baixava o rosto para ficar com meus olhos na altura dos dela. – Eu não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar.

- Você vai. – ela rosnou, levantando o queixo.

- Você não _me_ conhece, mulher. – sussurrei por entre os dentes, sabendo que eu não deixaria essa oportunidade escapar.

- Finalmente concordamos em alguma coisa!

- Então pront—

- E de quem é a culpa por não nos conhecermos? Huh? _Minha_? – desdenhou, puxando o dedo para fora do meu aperto, enquanto se afastava de mim.

- Eu sei que é minha! – exclamei puxando meus cabelos. – e é por isso que estou tentando, Bella!

- Não tenta! Eu não quero que você tente! – e eu juro que vi desespero no seu olhar, por uma fração de segundos. – Você não é mais relevante na minha vida.

- Foda-se! Você é na _minha_! – exasperei, cuspindo tudo o que me engasgava desde quando percebi a falta que ela fazia na minha vida, dias depois que ela partiu.

Bella ofegou e seu olhar ficou um pouco mais brilhante, molhado e eu franzi meu rosto, questionando-me se ela iria chorar.

- Você é, Bella. Sempre foi. – sussurrei sentindo minhas mãos coçarem para segurar seu rosto.

- Eu não fui. – ela murmurou. – Você foi suficientemente claro sobre a sua opinião.

- Eu estava maluco, Bella! Senti a sua falta no momento que percebi que você não voltaria. E todos os dias desde então.

Ela piscou. Seus olhos estavam desfocados e a respiração acelerada.

Segurei, suavemente, seu rosto entre minhas mãos, enquanto meus olhos urgiam aos dela para que ela voltasse a prestar atenção em mim.

- Bells. – sussurrei, mas nada aconteceu. – Bella? – chamei, sentindo-me ansioso. – _Ragazza mia, mi guardi..._ – implorei.

Subitamente seus olhos voltaram a focarem-se nos meus, mas diferente do que eu antecipei, ela retirou minhas mãos do seu rosto, enquanto uma expressão de desdém tomava seu rosto.

- Não ouse. – falou com a voz firme. – Você não tem direito, Edward!

- Bella...

- Chega! Chega, Edward! Estou farta! Eu não te quero na minha vida e não terei. Aconteça por bem ou por mal. – disse estreitando os olhos. – Posso conseguir métodos legais para te manter afastado. Não me teste.

A encarei completamente surpreso. Eu sabia que ela conseguiria até me colocar na cadeia com um simples telefonema para seu pai; mas o que me impressionou foi a maneira frívola com a qual expressou sua opinião.

Ainda em torpor, estiquei a mão e entreguei a chave.

- Seu carro está com a bateria arriada. – sussurrei apaticamente. – Me deixa te chamar um taxi.

Mas antes que pudesse pegar meu celular do bolso, ela já tinha virado e rumado para a saída do restaurante. Esperei meros segundos para segui-la. Eu não falaria nada, se era isso que ela queria; mas precisava me certificar que ficaria bem.

De dentro do restaurante a observei entrar em seu carro e usar seu celular. Então saí do restaurante, xingando alto por ter me esquecido de agasalhar e esperei por longos dez minutos até que um taxi apareceu para levá-la embora.

Vê-la, mais uma vez, optando por me deixar não foi fácil, ou tranquilo. As mesmas sensações de rejeição que me acometeram quando eu era mais novo, voltaram com força total.

**15 anos antes **

_- Esme? – Edward chamou, procurando pelos quatro cantos da casa. – Esme-e? – insistiu, subindo até o quarto da sua mãe adotiva._

_Minutos passaram até que o garoto de quatorze anos percebesse que estava sozinho em casa. Fazia pouco mais de um mês da briga dele com a _ragazza_ e ele não podia negar que sentia falta da sua melhor amiga, mas ele jamais se atreveria a dar o primeiro passo. Edward mal podia lembrar-se o motivo da briga; só sabia que tinha alguma relação com seus amigos novos. Talvez agora que ele virou o capitão do time de futebol e ganhou um pouco mais de atenção do que era de costume, Bella apenas estivesse com ciúmes dos seus novos amigos._

_- Alice? – ele chamou pela sua 'irmã'. Alice Cullen é a filha legítima de Esme e Carlisle Cullen. A pequena família não hesitou em adotar o menino que, cedo demais, perdeu seus pais e percebeu-se sozinho no mundo. _

_Edward tinha poucas lembranças da sua mãe biológica, Elizabeth Masen, e menos ainda do seu pai, Edward Senior, mas ainda assim ele tentava se apegar aos poucos vislumbres que sua mente proporcionava a ele._

_- Alice? – ele insistiu, mas percebeu que seria improvável que a garota de nove anos estivesse sozinha em casa._

_- Carlisle? – tentou, pela última vez, antes de optar por ir até a sala e ligar o vídeo game escondido. Se ele estava sozinho, aproveitaria disso da melhor maneira que pudesse._

_Cerca de uma hora passou até que o barulho do motor do carro velho da família foi ouvido. Edward correu para guardar o brinquedo e praticamente voou para seu quarto, onde abriu um livro qualquer e fingiu estudar. Ele franziu a testa em questionamento quando viu Alice subir as escadas correndo e chorando alto. Ao contrário do que costumava acontecer, o choro era verdadeiro e não manhoso. Ele saiu sorrateiramente do quarto e franziu mais ainda seu cenho ao notar sua mãe adotiva limpar as lágrimas._

_- Es-mãe? – ele perguntou, sem saber ao certo como chamar a mulher. – O que houve? – perguntou em um sussurro._

_Esme sorriu gentilmente ao filho e deixou seu olhar recair na porta fechada da sua filha mais nova. E então com um suspiro, voltou a olhar para seu garoto._

_- Fomos levar Bella ao aeroporto agora, Ed. – ela explicou._

_Edward sentiu __o__ coração perder uma batida porque ao longo das últimas semanas ele ouvira um boato que Bella iria se mudar da casa da sua tia, mas ele apenas imaginou que seu pai estivesse voltando para Forks._

_- Ela foi viajar? – perguntou, agarrando-se na esperança. – Bella não me falou nada..._

_Esme fitou Edward por alguns segundos até perceber que o tom não era sarcástico, mas confuso. Ela sabia que as crianças brigaram, mas como já viu nesses quase cinco anos que tinha o filho em sua casa, não imaginou que uma reconciliação demorasse tanto a acontecer. Não era raro ver os dois brigando, mas as reconciliações não tardavam a acontecer._

_- Ela se mudou, filho. – Esme explicou com uma voz gentil e tentativa, provando o novo terreno._

_- Mudou? Por que? Pra onde? Ela me disse mesmo que queria a casa do lago! Conseguiu?_

_Esme deixou uma lágrima escorrer quando notou o tom desesperado na voz dele._

_- Ela foi para a casa do seu pai. Washington DC._

_- Passar as férias?_

_- Ainda falta mais de dois meses para as férias, Edward. Ela se mudou para lá._

_Edward franziu a testa e ficou alguns instantes em sil_ê_ncio, digerindo as novas informações._

_- Por quê?_

_Esme encolheu os ombros, não fazendo ideia do motivo._

_- Talvez ela estivesse com saudades do pai._

_- E por que eu não fui ao aeroporto? Quem foi?_

_- A tia dela, eu, Ali e Jacob. Ela pediu para não te incomodar na aula e prometeu que te ligaria hoje assim que chegasse à casa do pai._

_- Ok. – Edward respondeu em alívio. Por um momento ele pensou que Bella teria se mudado sem falar com ele. O garoto não concebia como possível a ideia deles terem praticamente o EUA inteiro separando-os, antes de reconciliarem-se._

_Então ele foi para seu quarto esperar por uma ligação que nunca chegou._

Fechei os olhos quando a lembrança do dia que ela foi embora me atingiu. Ofegando, percebi que a situação foi pior do que eu sequer podia imaginar. Percebendo que não havia outra solução, peguei meu celular e disquei para o único telefone que podia pensar.

Jacob atendeu, não hesitando em me xingar porque, aparentemente, eu o acordei. Conversamos pouco tempo, mas ele compreendeu meu desespero de estar na mesma cidade que _ela_ e não se conteve em me sacanear e dizer que sabia que eu tinha uma queda pela Bella desde que comecei a pensar com 'a cabeça debaixo'. Eu xinguei em resposta, obviamente, mas tentei mantê-lo no foco. Ele usou palavras e minutos demais para explicitar que a melhor atitude que eu poderia tomar era esperar. E dar à Bella o tempo que precisasse. Desligamos a ligação - que me custaria caro - depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa e minha mente estava feita: Eu não daria tempo a ela. Bella já teve quinze anos de tempo. Ela já teve o espaço suficiente para poder pensar no que aconteceu.

Nossa conversa hoje foi essencial para mostrar que nós dois precisávamos encarar o nosso passado e trabalhar em cima dele. Diabos! Eu quero trabalhar em cima do nosso passado para construir um futuro, tudo o que me basta é convencê-la que ela também precisa disso.

* * *

_Ragazza mia, mi guardi_ – minha garota, olhe para mim.

_Espero que a confusão Esme-Elizabeth fora esclarecida e esperem que a da Renée-Sue logo será! ;)_

_O que acharam do capítulo? __Ficaram do lado de quem durante a briga? __O que mais gostaram no capítulo?_

_____Tchu, di mio cuore. Ciò non sarebbe possibile senza di voi... ti amo! A beta dessa fic é a Cella E.S e ela é a que mais me empolga para que eu decida escrever. Ela me apoia, me puxa a orelha e me faz ver com clareza. Ela me faz deixar a Bella e Edward falarem por si só e, por isso, estou agradecida! Isso sem contar nas milhooooões de correções gramaticais que ela sempre faz com a canetinha vermelha! hehehehe :) _

_E sim, estamos de volta!_

_Lou._


	4. Fantasmas

N.a.: eu sou uma desavergonhada por ter passado tanto tempo distante, né? Me desculpe. Não há outra explicação exceto o fato que eu não consigo gerenciar o pouco tempo livre que tenho de forma eficaz. Desculpem mesmo pela demora.

Eu realmente acho que não é necessário fazer um resumo dos últimos acontecimentos, dado o fato que só existem três capítulos postados, né? ;)

Enfim... aqui está o capítulo. Aproveitem.

* * *

**Fantasmas**

_**Bella Swan**_

- Boa noite, o senhor se incomoda que eu fume aqui? – perguntei ao taxista, acomodando-me ao banco traseiro do carro.

- Não senhora.

- O senhor tem cigarro?

- Não. – ele respondeu em meio a tosses, para mascarar a risada.

- Se incomoda de passar em alguma loja de conveniência?

- Não senhora.

- Obrigada. – respondi sorrindo, já sentindo meu corpo acalmar-se suavemente.

Ficamos poucos minutos dentro do carro até que ele me chamou, dizendo que chegamos no posto de gasolina. Fui rapidamente à loja, comprei o maço de cigarros e voltei a sentar confortavelmente no táxi. Depois de aceitar um cigarro oferecido, Pallesh – o motorista – me levou para o hospital, onde eu chequei a minha mão que, apesar de não estar quebrada ou torcida, estava luxada. O médico enfaixou e sorri quando ele prescreveu os remédios que eu deveria tomar por quinze dias.

Desta vez, o motorista de taxi parecia ser mexicano e me deixou em casa rapidamente. Assim que cheguei ao apartamento para a cozinha fazer café, enquanto ligava meu iPod, plugava os fones no ouvido e encaminhava-me para a varanda. A mobília estava úmida pelo sereno e a cadeira completamente gelada. Mesmo assim sentei e fiquei desenhando no vidro da mesa coisas sem sentido. Ouvi o barulho da água sendo sugada pela cafeteira e fiz meu caminho para a cozinha. Depois de despejar o líquido escuro na xícara, salpiquei canela e voltei para a varanda, onde observei por muitos minutos a noite da cidade que nunca dorme pegar no sono. Pouco a pouco os prédios eram apagados e as ruas ficavam menos movimentadas. Sorri, percebendo que não importa o nome que a cidade tenha, ela sempre dorme.

Quando terminei o café, peguei meu notebook e comecei a digitar um rascunho para o restante do artigo que Angela pedira para eu entregar até o fim da semana e, em seguida me afoguei em poesias europeias renascentistas.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei irritada por ter dormido no sofá e por estar atrasada. Tomei um banho rápido, e vesti uma roupa qualquer para ir para a universidade. No caminho meu celular tocou e eu sorri quando notei o visor.

- Mãe. – suspirei, sorrindo.

- Oi meu amor! – a ex-mulher do meu pai disse.

Sue e meu pai casaram quando eu tinha pouco mais de um ano, e permaneceram casados até que eu tivesse pouco mais de doze. A tinha como mãe. Renée, minha mãe biológica, morreu no parto e Sue ocupou-se com o papel que toda mãe deveria ter na vida de uma filha. Ela me aconselhou quando eu estava triste, me incentivou a mudar para a casa do meu pai quando a convivência com o Edward ficou insuportável, esteve presente em todas as minhas viagens - mesmo que apenas por email -, festejou quando dei o primeiro beijo, deu conselhos depois da primeira transa e assim por diante.

Ela era a mãe que me escolheu como filha e eu não poderia amá-la mais por isso, mesmo que ela e meu pai não mais fossem casados.

- Muitas, muitas, muitas saudades! – comentei empolgada e a ouvi gargalhar.

O que faltava na minha relação com meu pai, sobrava na com Sue. Afeto. Até hoje ela não me diz o motivo da separação deles, mas eu imagino que foi ou porque ele não é muito romântico, assim por dizer, ou porque ele precisou mudar-se para Washington DC e ela não quis acompanhá-lo; mas de uma coisa eu estava certa, os dois ainda sentiam algo pelo outro, especialmente se considerar o fato que nenhum deles voltou a ter um relacionamento sério nestes quinze anos.

- Eu também! – ela concordou, gargalhando. – Tem notícias da Leah?

A namorada do Jacob é filha da Sue do casamento anterior ao meu pai. Ela e Jacob não conviviam muito porque ela morou, durante a infância, com seu pai na Califórnia, mas quando passaram a conviver, não havia água fria no mundo que os separasse.

- Falei com eles ontem. Estão na Espanha, acredita? – informei empolgada.

O casal esteve em Chicago por uma semana para comemorar o Natal adiantado com Sue, porque eles viajariam até meio de janeiro pela Europa.

- Não brinca. – ela gargalhou. E nós ficamos conversando sobre nada em especial até que eu cheguei na porta da Universidade.

- Mãe, preciso desligar. Cheguei na NYU agora.

- Ah. Está certo, mas me liga para contar mais sobre o Edward, ok? – perguntou com a voz firme e eu concordei, depois de suspirar. É evidente que ela perceberia que a minha leve menção de ter passado no restaurante ontem, tinha algo por trás.

Minha manhã passou em um borrão. Passei tarefas individuais para os alunos fazerem em sala. Hoje ensinei apenas para Literatura do Leste Europeu, com enfoque na literatura russa. Felizmente não precisaria cumprir horas na sala e, então, decidi ir para o Central Park espairecer um pouco. Sentei em um lugar movimentado e retirei meu notebook da bolsa, onde comecei a escrever o artigo para a _Gourmet. _Eu já estava no quarto, ou quinto cigarro quando meu celular tocou, assustando-me, mas despertando-me do transe que a escrita me inseria.

Atendi, sem checar quem era e sorri ao ouvir a voz.

- Oi Alice. – sibilei divertida quando ouvi um cumprimento enfático _demais_ vindo dela. – A que devo a honra?

- Oh sim! Você virá aqui em casa hoje. Farei um _night in_ com duas amigas e queria muito, muito, muito, muito que você viesse.

- Muito mesmo, huh?

- Muito muito!

- Amanhã eu preciso acordar cedo, mulher! Nem todas levam essa vida fácil como a sua.

- Jura? Por quê?

- Alguém aqui precisa trabalhar, querida.

- Mas precisa de verdade ou apenas vai?

- Eu _preciso_. – comentei rindo alto – Não podemos fazer esse _night in_ amanhã?

Ela gargalhou baixinho, mas eventualmente concordou. Passei o resto da tarde no parque, deixando as palavras fluírem por mim de forma que quando cliquei a opção para salvar o documento, não só ofeguei com o tamanho do artigo, como com o fato que ele estava finalizado.

- Sim senhor. Sim. Sim senhor. Claro que sim. Entendo, lógico que entendo. Desculpe-me. Sim senhor.

Bufei exasperada quando desliguei o telefone do escritório e bati a cabeça na mesa de madeira escura três vezes para tentar espantar problemas. Esse era um costume que aprendi na América do Sul, mas com uma evidência muito maior, no Brasil. Sorri, lembrando-me do ano que passei na região e da diversidade e riqueza cultural que aquele país apresentava ao mundo. Olhei para meus braços pálidos e recordei-me dos meus vinte anos – idade que tinha quando decidi me mudar para lá – e como meu corpo em pouco mais de dois meses de praia conseguiu adquirir uma coloração morena.

Levantei a cabeça e desejei naquele instante ter feito a superstição como eles faziam – batendo na madeira por três vezes com o punho. Suspirei olhando o minuto virar no relógio digital do monitor de computador antigo à minha frente e comecei a arrumar meus pertences com uma preguiça latente.

O dia hoje na universidade fora corrido. Aplicar exames era agradável, mas a correção deles era um castigo abissal. Especialmente levando-se em conta que eu estava dois dias atrasada para entrega das notas e, desta vez, a cobrança foi direta e o que o coordenador do curso me fez foi praticamente um ultimato. Ele disse que eu deveria entregar essas notas até o meio-dia de amanhã. Logo, a minha tão esperada saída com Alice provavelmente sucumbiria se eu não mexesse meu traseiro e começasse a trabalhar de verdade.

Juntei as provas em uma pilha, coloquei-as dentro de uma pasta e fiz meu caminho para fora da sala da universidade. Quando o ar gelado de Nova Iorque tocou a pele do meu rosto descoberta, não consegui evitar o sorriso amplo de espalhar-se pelo meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que o arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Com a mão atolada de sacolas não consegui apertar o casaco, mas corri para alcançar o ônibus parado no ponto.

Eu estava faminta. Tinha o costume de almoçar muito cedo e com a sede de terminar as correções não saí para almoçar. Agora eu sabia que todos os restaurantes da cidade estariam lotados e, portanto, optei por voltar para casa e pedir um _delivery_.

A tarde estendeu-se por uma infinidade de tempos até que a última nota fosse lançada no sistema online da universidade. Quando olhei pela porta da minha varanda minúscula, notei que a tarde não só virara noite, como o café que tinha feito há horas atrás ainda era aquecido pela cafeteira. Acendi mais um cigarro – o último do maço – e fiz meu caminho até o balcão da cozinha para jogar o bule de café fora porque bebida requentada era nada mais do que nojenta.

Enquanto colocava mais pó no filtro de papel, ouvi um barulho longínquo e baixo, que lembrava o barulho que meu celular emitia assim que recebia uma mensagem de texto. Ergui as sobrancelhas em surpresa quando percebi que me emergi tanto no trabalho que acabei esquecendo do resto da vida.

Assim que o _yakisoba_ chegou, matei o macarrão em dez minutos e comecei a corrigir as provas. Nem me dei conta de quanto tempo passou, ou quantas ligações perdi no meu celular.

_26 ligações perdidas_

Essa foi a quantidade, segundo meu aparelho antigo.

Merda.

_1 ligação perdida de Pai_

_7 ligações perdida de Jake_

_5 ligações perdida de W. Angela_

_12 ligações perdida de C. Alice_

_1 ligação perdida de Sue_

Merda!

Eu não fazia ideia de para quem ligar primeiro, por isso optei por tomar banho.

Por sorte quando acabei, ninguém tinha voltado a ligar para meu celular. Optei por ligar para Alice porque meu pai e mãe provavelmente já estariam dormindo e Jake certamente estava me ligando para falar do Edward. Duvido que as notícias de ontem não tivessem alcançado as orelhas caninas do meu amigo, mesmo que ele estivesse fora das fronteiras estadunidenses. E Angela certamente estava me ligando por trabalho, o que era indiferente depois das onze horas da noite.

- Já desisti de te esperar. – ela riu no telefone e eu sorri, certa que Alice já estava bêbada.

Depois que eu expliquei o ocorrido e afirmei que sairia de casa naquele instante para encontrá-las, coloquei uma calça jeans, bota, uma blusa de caxemira de gola alta – verde – e uma jaqueta de couro por cima. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo desleixado e saí, esquecendo-me completamente da maquiagem.

Chutei o chão quando percebi que meu carro não estava na garagem e, pior, que ele _ainda_ estava no _La mia Bel-_ no restaurante do Edw- _dele._

Rosnei para ninguém em especial quando percebi que não conseguia falar o nome dele e, menos ainda o nome do restaurante. Bufei enquanto disquei o numero da cooperativa de taxi e fumei três cigarros, do maço perdido em uma bolsa velha, enquanto esperava o carro aparecer. Quando o fez, retirei o endereço que Alice tinha me dado mais cedo, do bolso da minha calça, e li para o motorista. A casa dela não ficava muito distante da minha e eu sorri, imaginando que poderíamos reatar a nossa amizade de infância facilmente.

Paguei o taxista e assim que Alice abriu a porta da casa para mim, entrei e subi rapidamente os dois lances de escada que me levariam ao segundo andar. O prédio era antigo, o elevador não funcionava e as paredes tinham infiltração. E eu sorri porque isso era _tão _Nova Iorque.

- Be-lla-a-a-a! – ela cantou e eu gargalhei alto ao notar que ela _já _estava alcoolizada.

- Já bebeu muito? – perguntei, enquanto retirava a jaqueta e entregava para Alice, que pendurou no closet ao lado da porta, ao passo que concordava enfaticamente que sim.

Notei que o apartamento era masculino _demais_, mas optei por manter essa observação dentro de mim. Sorri ao cumprimentar Kate e Tanya, as amigas da Alice. Kate estava quase certa que seu namorado a pediria em casamento e o desespero tomou conta do seu corpo, urgindo-a a tomar medidas drásticas: um porre.

A noite fluiu tranquila e quando percebi, eu também estava completamente embriagada.

- Aliiiieee! – chamei a pequena que estava fazendo mais _Margaritas_.

- Sim, sim, Belliee!

- Por que seu apartamento é tão masculino? Eu sei que você não é sapatão!

- É do Edward! Esse aqui não é meu, não!

- Como? – ofeguei, sentindo-me mais tonta do que o normal.

Tanya, ou Kate, gargalhou e eu me vi ficando mais e mais vermelha.

- Alguém está afetada pelo Edwaaaard!

- Meu deus. Nós estamos muito bêbadas. – Alice comentou rindo. – Você está afetada pelo meu irmão?

- Para o _inferno_ com isso, Alice! – respondi séria. – Um aviso prévio seria de bom tamanho, não acha?

- Relaxa! Ele e Jazzy estão numa _boys night out._

- E isso quer dizer que...?

- Que ou ele estará bêbado demais para te notar quando voltar, ou não voltará.

Rolei os olhos e puxei o copo do liquidificador, preenchendo nossos copos com a bebida mexicana.

- Um brinde aos bêbados demais. – brindei com a minha mão boa.

Era um barulho irritante e baixo, tão baixo que eu não era capaz de identificar ao certo. Era agudo, longo e ardia meus ouvidos, fazendo minha cabeça latejar. Era ferro em brasa e eu estremeci.

Abri os olhos com dificuldade e gemi quando a claridade entrou pela minha retina. Lancei o braço no meu rosto e voltei a gemer quando a minha mão enfaixada bateu contra meu ombro.

Choraminguei porque, puta merda, tudo estava dando errado.

Engoli e senti vontade de morrer porque minha garganta estava seca e arranhando, um sinal claro que eu estava com ressaca e, se tudo ocorresse como sempre, eu ainda estaria bêbada.

Sentindo meu corpo completamente bêbado fui até o interruptor e apaguei a luz da sala, imediatamente me arrependi porque o contato do meu pé com a cadeira foi certeiro. Bufando fui até a cozinha para beber um gole de água e, com um pouco de esperança, achar um remédio para náusea porque, por deus, eu estava passando mal.

A luz da cozinha estava acesa e eu rezei para todos os santos para que Alice estivesse ali, pronta a me ajudar.

- Ali... – chamei e notei minha voz rouca.

- Bella? – uma voz masculina chamou e eu levantei minha cabeça bem lentamente. Meus olhos demoraram a focar na pessoa, mas quando o fizeram, xinguei alto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei irritada enquanto olhava para o Edward. Ele virou o pescoço e me encarou por alguns segundos sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Eu acho que deveria estar te fazendo a mesma pergunta, porque, afinal de contas, essa casa é minha.

- Merda. – resmunguei.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou mais uma vez, mas sua voz era gentil.

- Alice.

- O que tem?

- Shiu. Sem conversas. – murmurei, sentando-me na cadeira e deitando a cabeça na mesa.

- Você está bem, Bella? – ele perguntou mais uma vez e eu senti a sua voz aproximando-se. O barulho que saiu do meu peito lembrava um rosnado e eu me assustei com aquilo, mas não 'dei para trás'.

– Não se aproxima.

- O que você fez na mão? – perguntou com a voz alta, certamente observando a mão que eu levantei sinalizando para que ele parasse.

Rolei meus olhos, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, e murmurei contra a pele do meu braço que era a mesma mão de ontem - a que precisava do gelo.

- Você precisa de um café... – ele disse e eu não achei forças em mim para negar. – E de água. – comentou e, em seguida, ouvi um barulho de copo sendo acomodado ao meu lado na mesa.

- Você poderia, por favor, ser gentil? Minha cabeça vai explodir aqui. – falei por entre os dentes.

- Beba. – comandou e eu levantei a minha cabeça para notar duas pílulas na mão dele. Peguei, tentando não tocá-lo e as engoli rapidamente. A sede estava longe de ser aplacada, mas isso iria servir.

- Mais água? – perguntou e eu resmunguei alguma aceitação. Depois de ter bebido meu quarto copo, comecei a sentir-me pouco melhor. Minha cabeça já conseguia ficar erguida, sem pender para os lados, e eu me percebi observando-o mais e mais naquela cozinha.

Ele estava tão a vontade. A jeans surrada arrastava no chão e a camiseta preta de manga comprida grudava, suavemente, no seu corpo. Fechei os olhos, urgindo que esses pensamentos deixassem a minha cabeça.

O cheiro de café me fez sorrir e eu fechei os olhos, relembrando de uma cena bastante parecida, mas com os protagonistas invertidos.

**15 anos antes**

_- Anda, ragazza! – Edward sussurrou enquanto tentava esconder a garrafa com o seu casaco. Bella gargalhou fraquinho e o seguiu. Ela estava tão nervosa com o que estava prestes a acontecer que sequer percebeu o degrau em seu caminho, segundos antes de cair._

_- Está bem? – o garoto perguntou, incerto se ajudava a levantar ou se seguia para o quarto, evitando que alguém visse o que carregava._

_- Estou bem, estou bem. – ela disse e rapidamente levantou-se, seguindo-o._

_Edward sorriu para a amiga e esperou que ela passasse pela sua frente, então os trancou no quarto._

_- T-tem certeza, morcegão? – ela perguntou com a voz incerta._

_Ele sorriu ao ouvir o apelido que ela só costumava usar quando precisava que ele mostrasse que sabia o que estava fazendo; quando ela estava com medo e insegura. O apelido que ele insistiu que ela usasse quando eles tinham 5 e 6 anos. Quando sair de casa com a roupa do Batman era divertido._

_- Tenho, Baby boom. – ele comentou distraidamente e não notou o sorriso que pintou os lábios quando ela ouviu o apelido antigo._

_- Acho que você não me chama disse há uns dez anos. – murmurou, sentindo o rosto corar. Ele sorriu para ela e encolheu os ombros, em seguida piscou um olho e voltou a sua atenção à garrafa de Vodka que encontraram no bar do Carlisle. Bella voltou a corar com o gesto afetivo do seu amigo e se xingou mentalmente por afetar-se tanto com ele._

_Ela suspirou quando viu Edward virar a garrafa e dar um longo gole; e tentou não gargalhar quando ele tentou esconder a careta._

_- E aí? Está bêbado? – ela perguntou empolgada, fazendo-o rir._

_- Não é assim! _

_- Como é?_

_- Abra a boca. – ele instruiu e ela fez como ele pediu. Ele virou a garrafa e despejou um pouco e urgiu que ela engolisse. Quando o fez, Edward colocou a garrafa no criado mudo e balançou a cabeça da Bella._

_- Ei! – ela reclamou, notando o quarto inteiro rodar. – Estou bêbada?_

_- Talvez esteja. – ele comentou rindo. Os dois beberam um terço da garrafa e, por terem o organismo completamente despreparado contra o álcool, logo perceberam-se bêbados._

_- E aí se você tentar tocar consegue! – ela comentou, enquanto alisava a colcha da cama do Edward._

_- Não consigo, Bell! – a voz dele saiu arrastada e ela sorriu. Era _sexy_._

_- Consegue, Eddie. Tenho certeza que um baixo vai ser moleza pra você tocar._

_- Um dia eu tento; se você aceitar tocar piano comigo._

_- Mas eu não sei. – ela reclamou, virando-se de lado na cama e percebendo que ele já estava de lado, e a olhando._

_- O que?_

_- Você está corada._

_- Eu não._

_- Está, Bell. – ele confirmou. _

_Ela tocou seu rosto e percebeu que ele estava, de fato, quente; e então que o olhar do Edward não estava ali, mas nos seus seios. Ela tentou um olhar sorrateiro ali e percebeu que seu busto também estava vermelho. A camiseta de alcinha fina não era suficiente para esconder o rubor intenso._

_- É vergonha? – ele perguntou, voltando a encarar os olhos castanhos._

_- Não era... – ela respondeu, percebendo que a bebida destruiu seu filtro verbal. – Mas agora é._

_- Por quê?_

_- P-porque você está me olhando... _ali_. – sussurrou a última palavra._

_Ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros._

_- Você cresceu... _ali_. – ele respondeu no mesmo sussurro._

_- Edward... – ela reclamou, virando seu rosto de modo que ele não percebesse como seu corpo respondia às investidas dele._

_- Não sei se é a Vodka, Bell. Mas me deu uma saudade de uma coisa..._

_- O que?_

_- Uma coisa que a gente não faz há um tempo._

_- O que? – ela sussurrou, olhando-o de esgueira. Ele sorriu e segurou o queixo magro da garota, prontamente virando o rosto na direção do seu. Bella ofegou quando notou a língua vermelha lamber o lábio inferior e arregalou seus olhos quando ele se aproximou dela._

_- Só para testar se é diferente bêbado, ok?_

_- O-okay... – ela respondeu, incapaz de negar qualquer coisa naquele momento._

_O beijo não foi tentativo. Seus lábios tocaram e em um instante as línguas já haviam se encontrado. Mãos passeavam livremente pelos braços, ombros, pescoço e cabelo, enquanto as pernas se enrolavam nos tornozelos. Era _quente_ da maneira mais inocente que pudesse ser._

_Bella afastou-se e arfou alto quando sentiu a boca ávida em seu pescoço e a mão na cintura, puxando-a para o corpo quente dele._

_- Edw— sua voz foi interrompida quando a língua dele mais uma vez entrou em sua boca e ela não perdeu tempo em enterrar seus dedos no cabelo dele. Edward, que não era mais inocente há algum tempo, sabia que se encaixasse no _lugar certo_ teria a fricção que tanto buscava. Ao menos as revistas mostravam isso. Então ele puxou a perna fina da sua amiga para cima do seu quadril e rolou seu corpo, de modo que ficasse acima dela._

_Eles nunca haviam beijado deitados. Sempre foi sentado ou em pé. E o máximo que aconteceu foi um roçar suave de pélvis e barriga, mas tão rápido como aconteceu, parou; porque Edward não tinha noção do que a dormência naquela região significava. Foi depois disso, há pouco mais de quatro meses, que ele começou a "_estudar_" sobre o tema. Com _práticas _individuais._

_Ele não cortou o beijo enquanto posicionava-se acima dela, mas apertou com muito mais vontade a carne das pernas e bunda. Bella estava descontrolada. A garota sabia o que estava acontecendo e entendia as reações que ele causava em seu corpo. Ela tivera essa conversa com Sue no ano anterior, pouco antes dela mudar-se para Chicago – quando o casamento com Charlie acabou. Então ela sabia o que certos _movimentos_ causariam no corpo de uma mulher. _

_- Edward... – Bella ofegou quando ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela. – O-o q-que?_

_- Shiu. – disse, antes de voltar a perder-se em meio aos lábios e língua da garota. Ele estava prestes a _soltar_. A liberar a necessidade que o comia por dentro. Embora estivesse acima dela, Edward tomou cuidado para não roçarem. Ele não sabia como ela reagiria se o sentisse tão _duro_ contra si, então ele se segurou; esperando que a investida viesse dela._

_Ele fechou os olhos com força quando percebeu que ela estava tentando roçar as coxas então rapidamente ele estava entre as pernas dela; suprindo-o da maneira que ela mais desejava. A fricção era perfeita para ambos. O zíper da calça dela só intensificou as sensações que rapidamente espalhavam-se pelos corpos de ambos._

_O momento não durou muito, já que foi o primeiro orgasmo que ambos tiveram na presença de uma pessoa que não fosse si mesmo, mas o que ficou guardado na memória dos dois foi o momento pós-orgástico. _

_- Acho que vou vomitar. – ela murmurou e ele rapidamente pulou de cima dela. Bella correu para o banheiro e ficou bons dez minutos despejando o conteúdo alcoólico que seu organismo certamente não conseguiu segurar. Edward ficou sentado em sua cama, desejando que seu coração desacelerasse e suas calças voltassem a ficar limpas._

_Quando percebeu o silêncio vindo do banheiro, Edward levantou da cama em um salto e foi até o cômodo, só para ver Bella desmaiada com o rosto deitado na privada. Ele ficou assustado no começo, mas quando percebeu que ela estava dormindo, levantou-a do chão e a carregou para a sua cama. Em seguida tomou um banho rápido, vestiu pijamas e deitou na cama ao lado dela, cobrindo ambos e esquecendo-se de guardar a garrafa de Vodka, que certamente seria responsável por um castigo de duas semanas. Para os dois._

- O que? – Edw—eleperguntou e eu consegui ouvir um sorriso por trás da sua voz.

Rolei os olhos ignorando a pergunta desnecessária e depois de apoiar o copo na mesa, levantei-me da cadeira porque eu estava resoluta a ir embora dali.

Mas por que o chão estava se aproximando e a mesa entortando.

- Wow, Bella. Cuidado aí. – ele disso alto _demais_ e logo senti suas mãos na minha cintura.

Se eu não estivesse tão preocupada em não cair e ir embora, provavelmente teria me incomodado com a sensação de dormência que seu toque _ainda_ causava no meu corpo. Eu detestava essa vulnerabilidade perto dele. Definitivamente detestava.

Edward era bonito? Claro. Mas com ele era mais do que isso. Por deus, tudo o que sou hoje em dia é por consequência _daquele_ único dia. Tudo o que eu me transformei é um fantasma de mim e eu começava a não gostar tanto de quem eu sou depois que o reencontrei. Edward me dava nojo...

- Por que está verde, Bella? Quer vomitar? – falou com um tom um tanto quanto desesperado em sua voz.

Nojo. Literalmente.

Da segunda vez que acordei o que mais me incomodou foi a dor de cabeça e o latejar constante. A claridade de mais cedo, não mais existia. A minha cama parecia pouco mais dura do que de costume e o cheiro do quarto estava tão diferente do usual que me atrevi a crer que eu poderia não estar no meu apartamento.

Tentando não me mexer muito, para manter o monstro da ressaca adormecido, abri um olho e depois o outro. Nada. Breu. Escuridão total.

Suspirei, sabendo que eventualmente teria que me mexer e lentamente virei meu pescoço, com o objetivo de mexer a cabeça para tentar ver mais alguma coisa. De fato tinha um feixe fino de luz que parecia adentrar pela porta. Não sabia se ficava contente ou preocupada com o fato de eu estar em um lugar desconhecido e que o dono provavelmente estava do outro lado desta porta.

Com o corpo cansado levantei-me da cama e fui me apoiando nas paredes até me aproximar da luz. Felizmente eu ainda estava com todas as minhas roupas, exceto sapato que tinha tirado na noite anterior porque Alice sugeriu que eu ficasse descalça para minimizar o risco de cair.

Alice. Alice bêbada. Alice bêbada na casa do Edw—dele.

_Puta merda, eu estava na casa do Edwar—dele!_

Como se meu corpo tivesse sofrido uma descarga elétrica, me afastei da porta e da maçaneta evitando sair da segurança do ambiente escuro para deparar-me com ele. Meu coração pulsou rápido no peito com a possibilidade de um segundo encontro com o dono deste apartamento.

Fechei os olhos em agonia quando me lembrei das condições que eu estava quando ele me viu há algum tempo. Suspirei cansada e apoiei meu corpo na parede ao lado da porta e então com um sobressalto lembrei que precisava entregar a _porra_ das provas na faculdade até o meio do dia.

Jogando as reservas e restrições para a _puta que pariu_ fiz meu caminho para fora do quarto, esquivando-me um pouco da claridade, mas sem conseguir me preocupar muito bem com o que encontraria.

A boa notícia era que ainda era dia. Aparentemente as cortinas daquele quarto eram do estilo "_Black out_", ou seja, do tipo que bloqueia qualquer tipo de claridade de fora das janelas.

Sem procurar muito a fundo por uma _fonte de vida_ naquela casa, fui direto para a sala, onde estavam meus sapatos e bolsa, e rumei para a porta. Quando já estava terminando de calçar a segunda sapatilha ouvi um pigarrear. Meu corpo retesou-se instantaneamente e minha mente o bateu – mentalmente, claro – por ter se afetado tanto com um simples pigarrear.

Decidi ser a adulta da situação e encarar o _problema_ de frente, mas antes que meus pés virassem o corpo, optei por fingir que não ouvi. Então depois de devidamente calçados, fizeram seu caminho para fora daquele lugar; fora daquela casa que me impedia de respirar com facilidade. Fora da vida _dele_, pelo resto da minha.

- Você está falando sério? – ouvi a voz _irritantemente bonita_ perguntar descrente.

Continuei ignorando e apertei o botão do elevador, mas sem vontade alguma de esperar a caixa metálica subir até o andar dele, optei pelas escadas. A ressaca me fazia ficar mais lenta, mas isso teria que funcionar por enquanto. Poucos lances depois, ouvi a porta voltar a bater e então barulhos de passos apressados atrás de mim. Em seguida uma mão no meu braço, cotovelo e um firme aperto ali que me impossibilitava de continuar descendo.

- _Porra_! – exclamei quando me desequilibrei. Ele me trouxe para perto de si e eu senti meu estomago girar na barriga. – Não me toca, seu pedaço de _merda_!

Ouvi uma forte inspirada de ar até que o seu aperto no meu cotovelo diminuiu ao ponto de eu conseguir nos desvencilhar. E então continuei descendo.

- Bella não!

Continuei ignorando e descendo ainda mais rápido até que ele novamente tinha me puxado. Dessa vez girando meu corpo e pressionando-o contra a parede. Suas mãos seguravam meus punhos acima da minha cabeça e eu não me atrevi a olhar em seus olhos.

- Me solta. – grunhi por entre os dentes.

- Não. Você veio até a minha casa e a gente vai conversar.

- Achei que fui suficientemente clara quando disse que não tínhamos nada para conversar.

- Pro _inferno_ com isso! Eu não vou deixar você fugir de mim de novo, Bella. Eu não vou!

- Pro _inferno _você! Eu não estou brincando quanto a usar aparato legal para te separar de mim, Edw— - e me xinguei mentalmente muito alto por ter travado no nome do _filho da puta_ justamente na sua frente. Não conseguir falar o nome dele dentro da minha cabeça era uma coisa, fora dela é outra.

- Você nem consegue falar meu nome! – ele exclamou com descrença na voz.

- Me esqueci dele.

- Edward... – ele disse próximo demais do meu ouvido e eu, evidentemente, estremeci. – Meu nome é Edward.

E eu ri. Alto. Porque a situação era tão _escrota_ e me deixava tão nervosa que só consegui reagir desta forma.

- _Foda-se_! Estou indo embora. – e me forcei para sair, mas ele se forçou de volta ao encostar nossos corpos.

Quente demais. Essa escada estava quente demais.

- Eu vou falar contigo nem que para isso tenha que te prender no pé da minha cama.

- Então fale. – desdenhei. – Fale porque pode ser a sua última chance. - e sentindo uma onda de coragem, o encarei.

Seus olhos verdes _demais_ me observaram com surpresa e um sorriso torto _demais_ surgiu no canto dos lábios. _Filho da puta._

- Eu sinto a sua falta. Te quero de volta, Bella! Eu era só um moleque tentando me provar naquela porra de escola. Eu só queria ser legal, mas _porra_, se eu soubesse que isso teria o custo de _te_ perder, jamais o faria.

- Você sabia. _Você_ escolheu me perder e _eu_ escolho continuar perdida.

- Não consigo acreditar que você não sente a minha falta. – falou em um tom jocoso, mas seu olhar estava aflito.

- Eu sinto _muita_ falta de quem você costumava ser.

- Eu ainda sou o Edward.

- Não. Você deixou de ser _aquele Edward_ no momento em que me expulsou da minha vida.

- Bella—

- Sem Bella. Não quero estar na sua vida e não vou. Acho válido você me dar esse direito de escolha já que _te_ dei quando você quis a mesma coisa.

- Eu preferia que você nunca tivesse ido embora.

Olhei completamente enfurecida para ele e respirei fundo, tentando acalmar meu joelho que coçava em subir e impossibilitá-lo de ter filhos.

- Quero ir embora.

- Não! – disse implicante e eu coloquei _tudo_ o que estava sentindo no meu olhar. _Raiva, asfixia, saudades do que costumávamos ser e decepções._

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos até que ele aproximou nossos rostos. E _porra_, ele ia mesmo me beijar?

Virei meu rosto antes que ele pudesse se aproximar demais.

- Não se atreva. – ameacei por entre os dentes. – Não se atreva a chegar perto de mim novamente.

As mãos dele apertaram suavemente meus punhos e então ele soltou.

- Eu não vou desistir de você, Bella. Não vou desistir de nós dois. Não de novo. – murmurou quando eu já estava a uns três passos de distância.

- Eu já o fiz. – murmurei de volta, descendo rapidamente os degraus.

Com as mãos tremendo, acendi um cigarro assim que deixei o prédio e encaminhei-me até o apartamento para pegar as provas que chegariam com duas horas de atraso.

Mas nada que o coordenador não estivesse esperando.

* * *

N.a.: eu dedico LMBD inteira à Marcella (tchu, cella e afins). É ela que me faz sentar a bunda e escrever, é ela que me faz "reapaixonar" pela fic em todos os capítulos, é ela que dá as melhores sugestões. É ela que mais me derrete quando fala da minha Bella-que-vai-morrer-de-câncer-no-pulmão e do Edward-que-é-babaca-mas-ela-ama. Obrigada por não me deixar derrubar a peteca, tchu. Mais do que correções, você escreve a fic comigo. ;)

(e isso aqui parece dedicatória de prêmio lol, só que eu não ganhei premio algum)

Acho que é isso gente.

A situação entre eles dois parece não andar. Bella é cabeça dura DEMAIS pra ver que Edward cresceu, e ele é ansioso demais pra dar o espaço que ela precisa. Mas toda calma pra eles é pouca, ok? ;)

Quem quer conhecer o Jacob? E o Charlie? Próximo capítulo eles aparecerão! :)

Beijos e queijos,

lou


	5. Charlie: o informante

**Charlie: o informante**

_**Edward**_

- Eu realmente não sei o que fazer por enquanto, Jenks. - balbuciei no telefone, ao mesmo tempo que mexi o molho na panela. - Não, não. Eu entendo, mas preciso que você tenha isso logo.

Bufei resignado e depositei o celular na bancada de aço da minha cozinha. Fazia mais de dois meses que Jenks estava investigando James - o contador do restaurante - por possível fraude, e há várias semanas ele não vinha com novidade alguma. Eu sentia como se meu dinheiro estivesse sendo jogado no lixo.

- Relaxa, Edward. Eu já não falei que o cara é confiável? - Jasper exasperou, sentando na bancada.

- Desce. - rosnei porque ele sabia que eu detestava que enfiassem a bunda perto dos meus instrumentos de trabalho. - Eu confio em você, cara. E se você confia no Jenks, eu acabo o fazendo por tabela, mas _porra_, dá para ser mais lento?

Jasper gargalhou e saiu do balcão, sentando-se na 'mesa do Chef' para checar algumas papeladas.

- Jacob está para chegar, não é? - ele perguntou distraidamente, enquanto eu começava a preparar os ingredientes da massa do _pane burro__1_.

- Por esses dias... Hoje ou amanhã, para ser mais exato. Esse homem precisa voltar ao trabalho. Está muito mal acostumado.

Jasper voltou a rir e inseriu-se em seu trabalho, enquanto me afogavaem farinha, ovos, leite, manteiga, fermento...

Horas passaram até que eu ouvisse uma comoção no salão do _Bella Donna_. Gritinhos ali, palmas acolá e eu poderia jurar que era o índio metido a gostoso que acabara de entrar no meu o forno tentando conter o sorriso, bati as mãos sujas de farinha no avental e depois de cuidadosamente repousá-lo no balcão, fiz meu caminho até o salão.

- Já não era sem tempo.

- Você vai querer retirar essa frase depois que ver o que trouxe de _Piemonte_ para você.

O sorriso amplo foi impossível de ser mascarado porque o filho da puta me prometeu trazer um _Barbaresco_ desde que começou a planejar a viagem.

- Cadê?

- Ansioso, Sr. Masen?

- Cadê essa porra?

- Vou ganhar um aumento de salário?

- Vai ganhar um pé na bunda se não me entregar o vinho logo!

Jacob gargalhou alto e veio até mim, onde me deu um soco no ombro e então passou reto, entrando na minha cozinha.

- Cadê a sua mulher para segurar sua coleira? Chegou achando que é o dono do lugar.

- A mulher está em casa. Descansando porque eu exauri a coitadinha.

- Claro que sim, Jake. Claro que sim. - meneei a cabeça e o segui até a cozinha. Tentei conter a raiva de vê-lo abrir um dos fornos, retirar os brioches e abocanhá-los sem cerimônia.

- Fico contente que você esteja a vontade.

Jacob fingiu que me ignorou, mas o sorriso por trás do pão foi suficiente. Ficamos algumas horas conversando sobre a viagem dele e tudo o que conheceu na Europa. Desde os pequenos detalhes até os monumentos arquitetônicos, enquanto eu aproveitava o final da manhã para preparar todas as massas que seriam usadas durante o dia. Quinta feira não costumava ser muito corrido, mas pelo número de reservas que tivemos pude imaginar que esta seria diferente. Jacob ainda estava de férias, portanto ele só ficou _aporrinhando_ o meu saco, enquanto eu trabalhava igual um corno naquela cozinha quente. Jasper estava no escritório, cuidando da papelada - que era trabalho do Jacob - enquanto o restaurante não abria.

Pouco a pouco minha equipe foi chegando e com o barulho da música ambiente e das pessoas conversando lá fora que pude perceber que o dia, finalmente, havia começado.

Fazia pouco mais de duas semanas desde que vi Bella pela última vez. Naquele nosso sórdido encontro na escada do meu prédio. Estava me matando, manter-me afastado. Eu por diversas vezes tentei arrumar desculpas para persegui-la. E não era difícil saber onde a mulher estava. Bella era completamente viciada em _facebook_ e escrevia até a hora que tomava banho. Todavia, Jacob me instruiu mais de uma vez que eu devia dar espaço a ela e que ele estava amaciando a _fera_. Então lavei as mãos e decidi confiar no meu melhor amigo. Ele sabia que eu estava maluco por ela e que estava perdendo a sanidade com a distância, mas se ele dizia que o melhor era me afastar por um tempo, eu o faria. Só é difícil afirmar até quando suportaria.

Era irritante notar a minha mente conjurando cenários possíveis para um encontro  
casual. Uma visita à biblioteca na NYU, ou um carro quebrado em frente a entrada  
o escritório da _Gourmet_ - a revista para a qual escrevia artigos. Já cheguei ao  
limite de tomar, durante sete dias seguidos, _macchiato_ no café que ela tanto  
comentava no site de relacionamentos.

- Tenho uma demanda, cozinheiro. - uma voz assustadora soou atrás de mim e eu gargalhei baixo, balançando minha cabeça e arrumando os papeis espalhados à minha frente na mesa do meu escritório.

- Não seria: uma proposta, pergunta ou algo assim?

- _Pff_ - ela rolou os olhos e sentou-se na minha mesa, sem antes empurrar todos os papeis para o canto e bagunçando toda a ordenação que tinha tão metodicamente feito. Fechei os olhos com força, sabendo que era irrelevante tentar me impor sobre ela.

Leah era uma mulher lindíssima. Esguia, com feições proporcionais, olhos e cabelos de um castanho tão escuro que mais pareciam preto, mas com uma personalidade tão irritante que me forçava a perguntar ao Jake se ela era realmente tão boa de cama - porque aguentar essa mulher era uma arte, mas fazê-lo por mais de uma década era praticamente um milagre.

- Você quer parar! - exasperei quando ela começou a mexer nas canetas dispostas à mesa.

Ela gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e mexeu nos seus cabelos curtos.

- Entra ano, sai ano e você continua o mesmo metódico _filho da puta_.

Rolei os olhos e rearrumei as canetas na mesa. Então a fitei com um olhar raivoso que avisava que ela _não iria bagunçar novamente._

Ela pulou da mesa com um salto e foi até a janela atrás da minha cadeira, onde ficou olhando a neve fraca cair por Nova Iorque.

- Vou enfiar um anel no dedo do Jacob na festa de ano novo que vai acontecer na sua casa. E você vai cuidar do _Buffet_.

Leah falou com tanta naturalidade que tive que recontar todas as palavras na minha mente para certificar-me que três coisas aconteceriam. 1: que ela pediria Jacob em casamento; 2: que a festa de noivado seria na minha casa e 3: que eu seria o responsável pelos "comes e bebes".

- Alguma preferência? - perguntei rindo porque sabia que era inútil brigar contra um furacão.

- Confio em você. - e com uma piscada de olhos ela estava fora do meu escritório, só para retornar segundos depois. - É uma festa surpresa, mongol. Não estrague isso. - então a porta foi batida e eu finalmente voltei à tranquilidade do silêncio, isso se o som das minhas próprias gargalhadas não tivessem interrompido-o, momentos depois.

As horas subsequentes foram passadas comigo inserido nos papeis que Jasper deixara pela manhã. Eram registros da contabilidade do _Bella Donna_ desde que o abri. A queda nos lucros de oito meses para cá era visível, e James tinha entrado como contador há pouco mais de dez. Suspirei profundamente e cocei a nuca, tentando raciocinar o por quê de ter cogitado desconfiar do Jacob em um primeiro momento.

Senti um peso no peito ao notar que optei aliar-me a um cara que tinha um bom currículo ao invés de acreditar no meu irmão, que apesar de nunca ter feito uma faculdade, entendia os problemas financeiros do restaurante como ninguém. Agora o mínimo que eu podia fazer era terminar essa investigação para poder, legitimamente, mandar James embora e trazer Jacob para o lugar que pertencia.

Chequei meu _Sous-Chef__2_, Emmett - que também retornou de férias na última semana -, e espalhei broncas aqui e ali criticando como o trabalho estava demorado e os clientes insatisfeitos. Era comum que eu não participasse das atividades da cozinha por duas noites na semana, porque apesar de ser o Chef do _Bella Donna_, também era o único investidor do restaurante, portanto responsabilidades precisavam ser arcadas com cautela.

A noite aproximou-se com rapidez e logo me percebi terminando de limpar a cozinha. Ao sair de lá, notei Alice sentada de lado no colo do Jasper e batalhei com meu interior sobre retirá-lo do restaurante à pontapés, ou fingir que não vi minha irmã beijar o pescoço daquele que já chamei de _amigo_.

- Parece que o casal-não-casal voltou a ser um casal. - e não consegui deixar o veneno dentro de mim. Esse relacionamento deles de _não fode, nem sai de cima_ me irritava demais. Chame de inveja, ciúme ou o que quiser, mas me irritava de um jeito ou outro.

- Parece que você precisa tirar a calça jeans para dormir. - ela disse levantando do colo dele.

Balancei a cabeça e fui até meu escritório para colocar meu suéter e pegar o sobretudo.

- Parece que você precisa arrumar uma outra vida para tomar conta, além da minha. - retruquei.

- Você também. - disse simplesmente. Congelei ao pensar na possibilidade dela saber como estava seguindo Bella. - E parece que você também _mesmo_! - gritou correndo atrás de mim. Ouvi uma risada longínqua e prometi espancar Jasper assim que o encontrasse sozinho.

- Quem é ela? Bella? É a Bella? Você está tomando conta da vida da Bella? Sabia que ela nunca fala de você? O que é estranho porque eu sempre tento te colocar no assunto—

- Já basta, Alice. Não coloque a Bella onde ela não precisa estar. Acho que você precisa tomar um chá, se acalmar e sumir da minha vida. - grunhi - Onde está o seu casaco?

- Com o Jasper. - ela sorriu e me puxou para dar um beijo no rosto.

- Vocês deviam parar com essa briguinha besta, Edward. Já são adultos e ficam se matando por algo tão infantil.

- Foi ela que começou. Eu não queria brigar... - murmurei, fazendo-a gargalhar alto.

- Você já se ouviu falar? Meu deus, Edward, tão bebê! - balbuciou entrelaçando nossos dedos e me levando de volta para o salão.

Certifiquei-me que estava tudo nos seus devidos lugares, tranquei o restaurante e só depois de estar sob a segurança do meu carro que deixei minha mente levar-me a um passado distante. Uma lembrança de uma briga que certamente não era a primeira e nem a última, mas a primeira em que fui aconselhado por uma infanta Alice.

_**19 anos antes**_

_- Eu acho que você devia deixar de ser chata e ir logo! - o garoto de dez anos provocou, empurrando de leve o corpo pequeno e magro da melhor amiga._

_- Eu acho que você devia deixar de ser bobo e ouvir a sua mã-tia Esme! - Bella rapidamente se corrigiu ao quase chamar a mãe adotiva do Edward pelo nome carinhoso que a mulher tanto desejava ouvir. Fazia pouco mais de quatro anos que ele estava vivendo com os Cullen, que eram os melhores amigos dos Masen, e o menino insistia em não chamar Esme de mãe, aterrorizado que a palavra apagasse o resquício de lembranças da Elizabeth que ainda existia._

_- Eu acho que você é medrosa. - implicou, sorrindo marotamente. - Eu vou se você for._

_- Eu não quero. - ela choramingou e deu um passo curto para trás, fazendo Edward engasgar-se em gargalhadas._

_- Medrosa, medrosa! - gritou enquanto corria ao redor da menina. Bella então respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça e deu um passo a frente. - O último que tocar na porta é mulher do padre! _

_E então desatou a correr na direção da "casa amaldiçoada"._

_O resultado da brincadeira infantil foi o Senhor Waltz levando as duas crianças – pelas orelhas – até a casa dos Cullen, para uma Esme surpresa, mas extremamente irritada._

_- E você, mocinho, o que estava pensando ao jogar pedras na janela?_

_- Fui culpa dela! – Edward se defendeu apontando para Isabella. – Ela duvidou de mim!_

_- Ele duvidou primeiro! – A garota choramingou, batendo o pé no chão._

_- Eu não quero saber quem começou. - Esme afirmou - Vocês dois estão enrascados. Esse é o exemplo que você quer dar para a sua irmã, Edward? De que é um vândalo?_

_Bella entortou o rosto, cogitando perguntar o que era um vândalo, mas optou por ficar quieta; temerosa que mais alguma coisa pudesse cair sobre seus ombros._

_- Para começar, quero os dois, uma vez na semana ajudando o Sr. Waltz a limpar o jardim._

_- Não! - as crianças gritaram em uníssono._

_- Eu não pedi a opinião de vocês. Vão fazer como eu mandar. E aguarde por uma ligação do seu pai, Bella. - Esme ralhou fitando a menina._

_- Por favor, tia Esme! Tudo menos o _papà_! Tudo menos isso! - disse unindo as mãos, como se estivesse orando, e arregalando os olhos junto de um bico que fariam Esme mudar de ideia; se ela não conhecesse a tática e estivesse imune - graças à sua filha de sete anos - Alice._

_Esme ficou mais alguns minutos passando sermão para as crianças e, em seguida, voltou para a cozinha para terminar de preparar a janta. Edward não custou a novamente culpar Isabella e vice-versa. A briga escalou a um ponto tamanho que os dois começaram a se atacar fisicamente. Empurrando-se, socando-se e puxando cabelos._

_- Parem seus _vlândalos_! Parem! - Alice gritou do topo da escada e desatou a correr para apartar a briga. _

_- Bella vá para a sua casa! Edward vá para o seu quarto. Já!_

_- Alic—_

_- Anda! Parecem duas crianças! Crianças _vlândalas_, mas crianças!_

_Esme segurou o riso enquanto observava sua filha, pequena demais, ralhar com o irmão e amiga mais velhos. Bella foi embora depois de bufar e xingar Edward e este ficou atônito, encarando sua irmã._

_- Alice?_

_- Quando você vai _madurar_, Edward? - disse, com um tom de voz decepcionado. - Vou tomar um chá agora. - afirmou, fazendo referência à festa de chá que celebrava em seu quarto com suas bonecas._

_Edward subiu para o seu quarto sem entender o que passava pela cabeça da sua irmã, e sob o som de altas gargalhadas vindas da cozinha._

- Você sempre foi muito a frente do seu tempo, né? - comentei, displicentemente enquanto puxava Alice para os meus braços, com o único objetivo de tirá-la das garras do Jasper.

- Sim, sim! - ela disse sorrindo - Mas por que isso só agora?

- Nada... só estava lembrando de alguns fatos antigos. Quando a mãe chega em Nova Iorque?

- Depois de amanhã, a tarde. Você vai ao aeroporto conosco?

- Lógico... Só me passa aqui pra buscar? Aproveita que é caminho.

- Claro. Agora, - disse desvencilhando-se do meu abraço - se me dá licença tenho mais o que fazer. - E, segurando na mão do loiro, entrou na caminhonete dele.

Balancei a cabeça e fiz meu caminho até meu carro, desistindo de compreender o que se passava entre eles dois.

O dia seguinte foi tranquilo. Fiz a minha corrida matinal pelo Central Park, como já era de costume, depois voltei para casa, onde tomei banho e em seguida rumei para o café que Bella sempre ia. Novamente sem obter sucesso em encontrá-la.

A manhã no _Bella donna _se passou sem muitos problemas - comigo testando receitas novas e preparando as mais pedidas. Na hora do almoço recebi um Mike bastante irritadiço, exigindo que eu fosse atender um cliente porque, segundo meu _maître_, era esnobe demais. Então fui. Preparei a minha máscara de _Chef do Ano_ e rumei até uma das últimas mesas do salão.

Tinha um homem grisalho e solitário na mesa. Ele brincava com a boca da taça de água e analisava cuidadosamente cada detalhe do restaurante. Por um instante temi que ele fosse algum tipo de escritor de artigos gastronômicos e que a comida, de fato, não lhe foi agradável. Mas assim que tive o rosto familiarmente envelhecido ao alcance dos meus olhos, não consegui conter o largo sorriso de espalhar-se em meu rosto.

- Charlie Swan! - balbuciei em admiração.

- Edward Masen Cullen! - disse levantando-se da cadeira e me envolvendo em um abraço sufocante. - Como você cresceu, _ragazzo_! - comentou gargalhando e eu logo o acompanhei.

- Meu deus, Charlie! É um prazer... você não faz nem ideia de quanto.

- Imagino que seja, garoto. Senta-se comigo?

- Claro.

E por horas nós conversamos, colocando todas as novidades em dia. Em momento algum perguntei da sua filha, mas ele fazia questão de citá-la em pelo menos todas as histórias que narrava. Era como se a caixinha de segredos que ela tanto escondia de mim estava, finalmente se abrindo. Ouvi com atenção desde a história da primeira viagem que Bella fez sem ele até a última, a do telefonema desesperado para que ele viesse para a cidade porque Leah pediria Jacob em casamento. E como Charlie era tão pai para Leah, quanto Sue era mãe para Bella, ele achou indispensável deixar o trabalho de lado por uns dias.

- Fico contente que passará o Ano Novo conosco, Charlie. E tenho certeza que Bella está em êxtase.

- Ela está. Quase não quis ir trabalhar hoje para ficar comigo. - disse meneando a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios. - Mas é o seu último dia na faculdade antes das férias de inverno. Então insisti que ela desse trabalho aos alunos.

- Tá certo, tá certo. Mas tem planos para hoje, Charlie? Emmett, meu amigo, conseguiu uns ingressos para o jogo do _The Red Sox _e_ Langhorns_. Disposto?

- Estou velho, mas não o suficiente para recusar um jogo de _baseball_, moleque.

Almoçamos juntos e quando notei já estava na hora do jogo. Passei na casa da Bella - que segundo Charlie, jamais poderia imaginar que eu tenho seu endereço - para buscá-lo e irmos ao jogo. Ele estava com uma calça jeans, uma camisa laranja e uma mão gigante com um chifre estampado. Gargalhei alto enquanto observava o homem de meia idade descer as escadas do prédio animado e levantei uma sobrancelha quando ele entrou no meu carro.

- _Longhorns_, Charlie!

- Preciso dar apoio aos caipiras, garoto. Mas _Red Soxs, _sério?

- Preciso dar apoio aos Nova Iorquinos. - gargalhei levantando o ombro. - Culpado.

- E me lembro como ontem quando te levei para um jogo pela primeira vez.

- _Mariners_! Nunca conseguiria esquecer-me desse dia! - gargalhei alto e recoloquei o carro em movimento.

_**25 anos antes**_

_Charlie Swan estava apavorado em levar duas crianças para um jogo de baseball. Os _Mariners_ contra os _Buffaloes_. O problema é que ele não encontrou ninguém que pudesse olhar Bella e Edward, 3 e 4 anos, respectivamente. Elizabeth tinha saído e deixado os dois sob os cuidados dele, entretanto o que ele mais queria era assistir ao jogo. E decidiu que estava mais do que na hora de levar as crianças para sua primeira aventura de verdade._

_- Se brigar ou fugir de mim vão voltar. Se choramingar, fizer manha e reclamar sem necessidade vão ficar presos no carro até eu decidir voltar. Estamos entendidos?_

_- _Sì, papà_! - a garotinha falou pulando. _

_- Sim, Charlie! - o garotinho falou com um largo sorriso no rosto._

_Edward estava todo vestido de azul e branco, as cores dos _Mariners_, enquanto Bella apenas trajava um boné azul com o _M_ bordado em branco._

_- Aqui, Bella. Seu cabelo tá escapando. - Edward explicou e puxou uma mexa para recolocar atrás das orelhas da amiga. Bella sorriu em agradecimento e estendeu os bracinhos para que Charlie a pegasse no colo._

_- Negativo. A senhorita vai no chão._

_- Mas _papà_!_

_- Sem mais. - e a olhou com uma expressão reprovadora, até que ela suspirasse, abaixasse a cabeça e cedesse._

_- Sem manha, Bell! - Edward ralhou e segurou a mão da amiga para guiá-la ao carro do Charlie._

_O jogo foi um inferno. Se Charlie tivesse alguma ideia do que aconteceria ele jamais teria largado o conforto do seu sofá para ir ao estádio. Edward se comportou muito bem, era como se ele, de fato, estivesse interessado na partida. Vira e mexe fazia alguma pergunta de regra, e comemorava em todos os momentos certos. Mas Bella, entretanto, foi o inferno encarnado no corpo da criança mais adorável do planeta. Ela foi ao banheiro umas duas ou três vezes, pediu comida outras cinco e no terceiro _inning reclamou de sono_ e antes do sexto foram embora._

_Charlie estava enfurecido, mas com ele mesmo, por não ter percebido que levar duas crianças - uma de três anos e a outra de quatro - não era uma boa ideia. Edward ficou chateado também, mas tão logo começou a brincar com a amiga, esqueceu-se que foi embora antes mesmo do jogo acabar._

- Ainda bem que não ficamos até o final... - Charlie suspirou. - Seria uma vergonha ver aquela derrota pessoalmente.

- Eu ainda tenho a luva. - gargalhei, enquanto estacionava o carro.

- Não brinca!

- De verdade. Depois te mostro.

Deixamos o carro, compramos as cervejas e amendoim e dirigimo-nos até a arquibancada para tentar encontrar Jasper e Emmett. Charlie estava surpreendentemente a vontade. Achei que depois do que Bella deve ter contato sobre mim, ele seria um pouco arisco, mas não. Ele me tratava como seu garoto, como sempre o fez, e eu não podia estar mais contente com isso.

- Vai comer balinha, Charlie? - impliquei ao notar as balas de goma que tinha comprado junto com o amendoim.

- Bella. - rolou os olhos como se fosse a única explicação necessária. - Ela pediu para eu trazer "_una piccola sorpresa_".

- Uma surpresinha? - perguntei para confirmar, e quando ele o fez, gargalhei alto. - A mesma menina de sempre, huh?

- Você não faz ideia... - balbuciou rindo.

- Não, não faço. - deixei escapar em meio a murmúrios, enquanto caminhávamos.

- O que disse?

- Nada! - afirmei corando e evitando olhar para ele.

- Eu, particularmente, acho essa briguinha de vocês a coisa mais infantil que poderia existir. E digo mais - continuou, me interrompendo quando fiz menção de acabar -, ficar remoendo o passado não vai trazer nada além de mágoas, garoto.

- Você não faz ideia de como pensamos igual, Charlie. O que mais queria era que ela passasse por cima do orgulho dela. Eu era uma criança, um moleque imbecil, mas eu cresci, caramba.

- Eu sei, ela também. E é isso que a assusta.

- O que?

Charlie apenas sorriu e deu tapinhas carinhosos no meu ombro.

- Não. Sério. O que? Isso é sério? Ela faz isso por medo?

- Ela nunca me falou que era medo, Edward, mas não acha que seja? Não existem motivos para ela ficar remoendo o passado, se não tivesse tanto medo que ele, de alguma forma, voltasse. Ela estava destruída quando foi morar comigo, de verdade. Quase voltei para Forks para te dar umas belas de umas palmadas, mas eu entendo o que aconteceu. Também já fui moleque. Também já quis atenção dos amigos mais velhos. E ela sabe disso. Ela sabe que se você soubesse que acabaria assim, jamais teria feito o que fez.

- Então—?

- Então que a verdade é que ela temia o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre vocês. E por favor, não me conta.

Gargalhei fraquinho e balancei a cabeça.

- Isso é sério?

- Não, Edward. Estou só brincando com você. - ele disse rolando os olhos.

- Edward! - Emmett chamou meu nome, cortando qualquer oportunidade de voltar a falar sobre Bella com o Charlie.

Bufei e fui até Jasper e Emmett, e depois de propriamente apresentar Charlie a eles, nos inserimos no jogo.

- Desculpa, Charlie. Mas a rodada de cerveja é por sua conta. - encolhi o ombro, enquanto via Emmett sacanear Charlie, já que os _Red Sox_ ganharam.

Charlie, que já estava meio alegre, retirou uma nota de vinte e colocou na minha mão. Estávamos em um bar próximo ao estádio, porque, aparentemente, a noite era uma criança.

- Compra lá. Eu confio em você, _ragazzo_.

Com um sorriso largo no rosto fui até o quiosque. Retirando quatro copos de cerveja e uma garrafa d'água, que ele certamente precisaria, voltei para nossa mesa e notei que Charlie falava ao telefone. Ele fazia caretas e afastava o aparelho do ouvido. Sorri quando percebi a cena e coloquei as cervejas na mesa, e a água ao lado do Charlie.

_- Ragazza, ma sto solo divertendo__3__!_ - exasperou e colocou a mão na testa. -_naturalmente, piccolina__4__._

- Pra você. - ele suspirou e me entregou o telefone. Arregalei os olhos porque eu simplesmente sabia quem era.

- Sim? - perguntei com uma voz doce.

- Você embebedou meu pai? Sério Edward?

Fechei os olhos e tentei segurar a crise de risos, sem sucesso.

- Parece que ele não é muito forte para álcool. - comentei displicentemente, notando que também estava um pouco alterado.

- Vá se _fuder_! Quero meu pai em casa e inteiro, Edward. Escuta o que estou dizendo ou não me chamo Bella.

- Seu nome é Isabella. - estatei.

- Vá se fuder. - disse por entre os dentes e desconectou a ligação.

- Acho que tenho ordens de te levar para casa, Charlie. - balbuciei, levantando-me da cadeira e o ajudando a levantar-se da sua.

Estacionei o carro na porta do prédio _dela_ e escorei Charlie ao subir os degraus.

- Ela está em casa?

- Provavelmente. - falou com a típica voz arrastada de bêbados.

- Ela vai me matar?

- Se tivesse que apostar, diria que sim.

- Eu te uso como escudo, _velhoco_.

Ele gargalhou alto e eu retirei a chave das suas mãos, ajudando-o a entrar em casa. O prédio era bastante antigo, daqueles que nem tem elevador, mas como Bella morava no primeiro andar, a locomoção de Charlie foi tranquila. O apartamento estava completamente apagado, mas uma brisa gelada nos atingiu assim que entramos.

- Onde é a luz? - sussurrei.

- Eu não sei. - sussurrou de volta e começou a rir.

- Eu assumo daqui. - uma voz feminina e completamente irritada murmurou e logo senti o peso dele sumir de cima do meu ombro.

- Bella?

- Fora daqui. Anda. Fora. - disse me empurrando para fora do apartamento. Sorri e tomei uma das mãos pequenas na minha e, sentindo a onda de coragem que só o álcool era capaz de me dar, depositei um beijo na palma.

- Obrigado por hoje e boa noite. - sussurrei e rapidamente desci as escadas. O barulho da porta fechando com um baque surdo só foi ouvido quando eu estava no último lance. Então eu sorri, notando que o beijo a afetou de alguma forma.

- Boa sorte, Charlie.

* * *

Nota da autora:

Glossário

1. Pão amanteigado

2. É como uma espécie de "segundo Chef", é a pessoa responsável pela cozinha e restaurante, na ausência do Chef.

3. Garotinha, mas só estou me divertindo!

4. Naturalmente, pequenininha.

Twilight não me pertence, né? Mas essa fic sim! =D

Ai gente! Ai... to com muito amor no coração pela betagem da tchu (Cella E.S.). Sério. Vocês não tem noção de como eu dou **gargalhadas** (e isso é piada interna; aparentemente eu uso essa palavra demais) quando ela me manda um capítulo de volta sério. A mulher é só uma gramática ambulante, como a fã mais enlouquecida de LMBD e a responsável por eu sentar para escrever capítulo após capítulo! *-*

Eu estou gostando de como as coisas estão caminhando na fic, e espero que vocês também.

Sabe o que eu queria MUITO? Que vocês me dessem a opinião de vocês quanto ao Charlie e a Leah. É porque eu meio que gostei deles _demais_, e queria ver se estou maluca ou não. Pra quem não entendeu o recado (super claro), quero reviews! Sim. Estou super carente e preciso da opinião de vocês. E se quiserem falar mal da fic, mintam. ;)

Lou.


	6. Isso não é um update

Isso não é um update.

Juro que tentei me esforçar pra atualizar as fics, mas é difícil sentar para escrever quando eu saio de casa as 6:20 e chego as 23:00 todos os dias... não é mentira mesmo, como muitos apontam... Não acho mesmo que deva falar da minha vida em público até porque sei que vocês nem querem saber, mas só achei que devia dar uma satisfação (graças à review da _cheiva_ que me mostrou que estou deixando vocês na mão).

Minhas sinceras desculpas por isso, gente. Vocês sabem o quanto aprecio a presença e opinião de cada um de vocês aqui e afirmo, com toda a certeza do mundo, que se a história chegou onde está, é porque vocês gastaram algum tempo para me dar uma opinião sincera. Por isso que me vejo na obrigação de dizer para vocês que por enquanto a fic está em [oficialmente, falando, porque já estava há algum tempo] em hiatus (ou seja, pausada). Pretendo voltar a escrevê-la daqui a umas duas semanas, que é quando estarei de férias na faculdade.

Desculpa,

Lou.


End file.
